Puntos extra por una receta de macarela
by Crimela
Summary: Makoto Tachibana, estudiante de ecología marina, se arrepentirá de haber matriculado el Seminario de Ballenas con el profesor Nanase.
1. Capítulo I

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Advertencias_ :

-Universo Alterno o What if? o ambas

-Age Gap

-Relación Profesor/Estudiante

-No hay sirenas.

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

Su sonido le relajaba, su vista le asombraba y nadar en su inmensidad le hacía feliz, le hacía creer que podría llegar a cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, su percepción del mar cambió. Empezó a temer su bramido, su inquietud, su profundidad. Había una criatura en la oscuridad del mar, refugiada en su inmensidad.

Estaba seguro de que algo, peligroso, acechaba en las profundidades del mar, y aunque su instinto le decía que huyera, quería descubrir aquello que lo cautivó cuando niño, quería hallar a la criatura.

Makoto Tachibana cursaba su segundo año en la carrera de Ecología Marina en la Universidad de Tokio. El primer día de clases le preguntaron por qué escogió esa carrera, él respondió que siempre se había considerado un fanático de los cetáceos, en especial de los delfines. Algunas muchachas se rieron y lo llamaron lindo.

Ya habían pasado dos semestres completos desde aquel primer día, y su gusto por los delfines y su deseo secreto de descubrir lo que había en el agua, seguían igual. Lo que había aprendido en su primer año de universidad realmente hacía que el sacrificio en secundaria valiera la pena.

Sin embargo, aun había situaciones de Tokio y de su vida universitaria que lo hacían sentir como un niño asustado de algo que era mucho más grande que él.

Lo más difícil para Makoto era estar lejos de su familia, de sus dos hermanos pequeños y de sus padres, y de su ciudad natal. Las visitas los fines de semana, las llamadas, los mensajes, no eran ni nunca serían suficientes para él, y a veces llegaba a extrañarlos tanto que perdía el apetito. Inclusive, extrañaba a la anciana Tamura, su vecina de la casa de abajo, y a la silenciosa y solitaria casa de arriba, cuyos habitantes nunca estaban, pero que él encontraba misteriosamente reconfortantes.

La vida en Tokio para Makoto transcurría entre sus clases, los viajes en los abarrotados vagones del metro, las prácticas de baloncesto, los puestos de comida callejeros, su apartamento en el piso octavo de una residencia para pensionados, los cat-café, su trabajo en una cafetería y el campus universitario.

En una exhaustiva revisión de su plan de estudios, hacía unos meses, había encontrado un seminario de Cetáceos, parte del Programa de Investigación y Conservación Marina. No era un curso obligatorio, pero se consideraba un curso de repertorio que podría servirle para completar su malla curricular.

Y la decisión, rápida, al hacer la matrícula y escoger el Seminario de Cetáceos para su tercer semestre, lo llevó a conocer al excéntrico profesor Haruka Nanase. Oh. Por supuesto, en Ecología Marina eran muchos los excéntricos, estudiados en Europa o en América, tostados por el sol y doblegados por el vaivén de las olas, pero Haruka Nanase era un tipo extraño, cuyo curso de Cetáceos se centraba únicamente en delfines, y en macarela.

No eran muchos los estudiantes matriculados, después de todo, era un curso opcional y con una de las más bajas tasas de aprobación. Pero a Makoto también le gustaban las orcas, y desestimó los comentarios de sus amigos cuando le dijeron que las orcas, a pesar de pertenecer a la familia de los delfines oceánicos, no eran estudiados por el profesor Nanase por la simple razón de que los delfines son parte de su dieta, y en general cualquiera que consumiera carne de delfín era enemigo de Haruka Nanase.

Al final, fue eso lo que impactó a Makoto y reafirmó su decisión de matricular el Seminario. Admiró la abierta oposición del señor Nanase Haruka hacia la explotación de los delfines, cuya carne era consumida por un gran porcentaje de la población japonesa.

Desestimó las advertencias, convencido de que el profesor Nanase no podía ser tan malo, y escogió un asiento esquinero en el amplio salón, separada por un par de asientos de las otras seis personas que matricularon el curso.

Makoto observó el reloj que guindaba en la pared del frente. El profesor tenía al menos diez minutos de retraso, pero no se estresó por eso. Así tendría tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

Lo primero que sus amigos le advirtieron fue que cuidara la forma en que se dirigía al profesor. Según le informaron, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila ni que lo confundieran con una mujer.

—Eso será fácil para mí—les dijo Makoto a sus compañeros la misma tarde que les contó de su horario y de sus próximos cursos—. Mi nombre y los de mis mejores amigos del colegio también parecen de chica.

Pero sus amigos no quisieron darle esperanzas, más bien trataron de hacerlo renunciar del curso cuando aun había tiempo.

—No creas que la tendrás fácil con él. Después de todo, eres de Iwatobi.

Oh. Haruka Nanase tambiéra era oriundo de Iwatobi. De hecho, era vecino de Makoto; sin embargo, no se conocían. O para ser precisos, el profesor no sabía nada de Makoto. Pues Makoto conocía bien la trayectoria deportiva y olímpica del prodigio en natación Haruka Nanase, ganador de varias medallas olímpicas de bronce, plata y oro en natación estilo libre tanto en Pekín 2008 como en Londres 2012. Y que dio a conocer mundialmente a su pequeña ciudad natal.

Sin embargo, Haruka Nanase se había retirado en el mejor momento de su carrera, y al parecer le enfurecía que le consultaran sobre sus motivos. Se decía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con exigencias le enfurecía, así que nadie entendía exactamente cómo funcionaba la calificación de su curso, pues horarios, evaluaciones, trabajos y asignaciones no eran algo que le importara.

El profesor Haruka Nanase entró al salón vestido con bermudas, sandalias y una ligera camiseta, y Makoto sintió frío por él, porque el otoño parecía estar dándole paso a un temprano invierno. Y la temperatura no estaba para esas ropas.

Makoto también se fijó en el cabello mojado de su profesor, y pensó que ya entendía por qué una compañera le dijo que los labios del profesor eran morados. No tendrían que esperar mucho para que Nanase estuviera temblando de frío.

Los tres segundos que el profesor tardó en ir de la puerta al frente del grupo, le recordaron a Makoto la primera vez que lo vio. Había sido hace muchísimos años, en las honras fúnebres de un grupo de pescadores que fallecieron cuando su barco naufragó a tres kilómetros de la costa.

Sus movimientos le parecieron gráciles y se notaba que el ejercicio había esculpido su cuerpo; sin embargo, derrochaba un aura de frivolidad.

Makoto pensó que aparentaba menos años y estaba seguro de que no era el único del salón con esa idea, pero a diferencia de su compañera de al lado que enrojeció después de lanzarle una mirada de pies a cabeza al profesor, Makoto sabía que era 11 años mayor que él.

La voz del profesor fue tal como la imaginó, suave y lejana.

—Nanase—Sus ojos azules no se fijaron en ninguno, sino que asintió y continuó hablando con un tono levemente apático—. _Scomber scombrus_ , mejor conocida en el mundo culinario como macarela, puede ser encontrada en el Océano Atlántico y es importante diferenciarla del verdel, su sabor no es igual, tampoco su apariencia física, pues la macarela posee…

Cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de que el profesor ya había iniciado con su clase, y de que simplemente no sucedería nada de lo que se suele esperar del primer día de clases de un curso normal, cuando les explicaban los objetivos, la forma de evaluación y se hacía una presentación, se le cayeron al suelo el lapicero, el cuaderno y su botella de agua, cada una con su respectivo estruendo.

Por otro lado, Makoto casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la chica de al lado, que se lamentaba por no haber podido presentarse y aprovechar el momento para llamar la atención del profesor, quien por cierto, ante el ruido causado por Makoto, tensó el rostro y pareció ligeramente ofendido, sin embargo, no se detuvo en su explicación. Inclusive, se mostró satisfecho cuando Makoto empezó a tomar apuntes rápidamente.

.O.o.O.

Transcurrieron cuarenta y cinco minutos de explicaciones de técnicas para pescar Macarela, sin someterla a presión innecesaria, con la monótona voz de Nanase, cuando apareció una mujer que entró estrepitosamente al salón. Se aclaró la garganta, e inmediatamente Nanase guardó silencio y se sentó en su silla, sin abrir la boca para explicar la intromisión de la mujer, quien avanzó hasta estar al frente de los siete estudiantes, dándole la espalda al profesor.

—Mi nombre es Kou Matsouka, pueden llamarme Matsouka-sensei, y estoy aquí para aclarar la información del curso. Cualquier consulta administrativa o del horario de las actividades a desarrollar deberán hacérmela a mí—Sacó siete carpetas y verificó la identidad de los estudiantes—. Encontrarán las fechas de los exámenes, las giras y las tareas. Deberán apegarse a la información que les entrego—Los miró con fiereza, sus rojos ojos parecían resplandecer. Makoto hasta sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Si el profesor Nanase, en algún momento les dice que pueden cambiar alguna de las actividades programadas por traerle una receta para preparar macarela, no le hagan caso. ¿Entendido?

Tímidamente, los estudiantes asintieron, y por la rápida ojeada que le dieron a los documentos que les entregaron, se dieron cuenta de que la clase no terminaría pronto.

La mujer salió sin mayores explicaciones y dejó que el profesor continuara. Así que fue hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde, que el profesor Nanase detuvo su monólogo sobre la macarela.

El hombre ignoró los suspiros de alivio de sus estudiantes, y les dijo:

—Tendrán puntos extra, si traen para la próxima clase una receta para preparar macarela.

Makoto sonrió, porque le pareció conmovedora la manera en que lo dijo, y asintió alegre cuando los ojos del profesor se clavaron en él.

.O.o.O.

Tres días después de su primera clase con el profesor Nanase, fue cuando Makoto aceptó el error que había cometido, y lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

Puntos extra por una receta de macarela. Já. Qué iluso.

Él ni sabía cocinar, menos un plato para alguien que se veía muy exigente con la comida y que amaba la macarela. Makoto tenía la impresión de que si el profesor se daba cuenta de que echó a perder tres filetes de macarela, se enojaría bastante.

Pero qué le importaba a él lo que el profesor pudiera pensar, cuando por estar perdiendo el tiempo imaginando recetas para comer macarela, había perdido el tiempo y tenía lecturas y tareas de sus otros cursos pendientes.

Suspiró. Al entrar al salón, dos de sus compañeros tenían bentos sobre sus escritorios y comentaban la receta que habían preparado. Sus otros compañeros tan solo llevaban las recetas impresas... y Makoto se sintió como un imbécil. Hasta que el profesor ingresó, y empezó a sentirse avergonzado y peor que un imbécil.

Una vez más, vestía ropa ligera, sandalias y traía el cabello mojado. Sin embargo, venía acompañado con un par de palillos. Makoto se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar su gemido y observó con desesperación la sonrisa placentera del profesor cuando se llevó a la boca un jugoso trozo de macarela. El olor de la comida, a pesar de ser agradable, y la manera tan rápida en que la comida desapareció en la boca del profesor le causaron náusea a Makoto. Cuando los dos bento estuvieron vacíos, Nanase recogió las recetas impresas.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio de Makoto, y al asegurarse de que no había nada para él, preguntó:

—¿Apellido?

—¿Eh? Ta… ¡Tachibana!

—Tachibana—repitió el profesor, con los ojos entrecerrados; y todos tuvieron la impresión de que acababa de escribir el nombre en su piel con un cuchillo—. No tendrás puntos extra.

Y eso sonó como una declaración de guerra.

.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué pasaría si Haru es profesor y Makoto, su estudiante? ¿Qué mejor que enamorarse de un profesor raro? Esa es la idea del fic. Espero haber capturado su atención y que puedan darme su opinión.

Es un capítulo introductorio, así que más adelante se explicará qué pasó con la carrera deportiva de Haru, cómo llegó a ser profesor y por qué todavía lo es, a pesar de su poca habilidad, qué hace Gou y, por supuesto, el desarrollo de la relación profesor-estudiante, a pesar de la incapacidad de Makoto de cocinar y de nadar en el mar, ah... porque como no puede ser diferente, Makoto le tiene miedo al mar.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero puedan darme su opinión.

Nos leemos

n.n


	2. Capítulo II

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

Según el programa del Seminario de Cetáceos, el primer tema sobre Escómbridos, que no tenía mucho que ver con ballenas, debería durar tres clases. Sin embargo, el profesor Haruka Nanase no se disculpó por su cuarta clase sobre macarela. El examen fue un poco confuso, porque mientras lo hacían, el profesor les repetía la materia y elaboraba ampliamente la respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas que hicieran.

Al finalizarlo, Makoto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sabía sobre esta familia de peces perciformes. Además, haber estudiado con su amigo del colegio: Rei Ryugazaki, fue una gran idea, porque habló con su profesor sobre los beneficios de una dieta de macarela, repitiendo casi de memoria lo que su amigo le había dicho.

—Makoto-sempai—a pesar de ser estudiantes universitarios a Rei no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamarlo así—, después de ver su materia del curso, me sorprendió que un profesor universitario dedique tanto tiempo a un mismo tema. Sin embargo, me tomé la molestia de investigar por mi cuenta y la macarela es realmente un pez asombroso. Una dieta que tenga como base principal la macarela…

Y Makoto solo debió hacer uso de su buena memoria para interesar al profesor.

Cuando fue a entregar su examen, el profesor le pidió que se quedara un momento para hablar con él.

Makoto quiso evitarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo se rindió ante los nervios. Suponía que el profesor había descubierto que sus ojos a veces se quedaban fijos demasiado tiempo en él, como para ser solo interés académico. Sin que el profesor dijera una palabra, ya sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que le atraía un profesor, y suponía que a él no le haría mucho caso sentirse blanco de interés de un muchacho.

—No has traído ninguna receta—fue lo que le dijo el profesor—. ¿Por qué?

Makoto ladeó un poco la cabeza, eso no era lo que esperaba que le dijera, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro qué esperaba.

—Creí que ya no había que hacerlo. Usted solo lo dijo en la primera clase.

Nanase lo miró juicioso, después sacó unos documentos de una carpeta que decía "Para Kou". Le mostró a Makoto las tareas que sus compañeros habían presentado, que de último incluían una receta de cómo preparar macarela.

—Además, Matsuhito y Sanada siempre traen un bento con macarela—Le señaló los dos bento que había en el escritorio—. No has hecho nada de eso.

Makoto solo abrió la boca. ¡No le pasó por su cabeza! ¡No tenía ni idea! Haruka suspiró, largamente. El pobre estudiante no sabía muy bien qué decirle, pero le pareció ver que su profesor dudaba, como si se estuviera planteando un problema grave, y Makoto pensó que cómo podría ser eso un problema grave. Aunque no supiera ninguna receta o no cocinara, al menos sabía los beneficios de comer macarela, como le había demostrado.

El profesor pareció tomar una decisión, sacó un bento de su bolso y se lo ofreció a Makoto.

Makoto tomó los palillos que le ofrecían y probó un bocado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esto es realmente delicioso!—exclamó, con una sonrisa, sin poder aguantarse las ganas de alabar el platillo, aunque aun no hubiera terminado de tragarlo.

Haruka le sonrió, y le pidió que se sentara. Makoto recordó el calor de su hogar, la alegría de sus hermanos, los días tranquilos del colegio, las tardes con sol y la viveza del agua, conversó alegre con el profesor mientras comían juntos.

.O.O.o.

La alegría no le duró mucho a Makoto.

Salía de su práctica de baloncesto, en la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte, cuando se encontró con Kou Matsuoka. La mujer dio un salto al reconocerlo, y al separarse de quienes parecían ser sus estudiantes, se acercó a él, con sus cejas juntas en un gesto preocupado.

—¿Tachibana-san, podemos hablar?

Makoto no encontró cómo negarse. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del gimnasio.

—Estoy preocupada por tus calificaciones del Seminario de Cetáceos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Makoto. Ya le habían advertido que no se confiara, que nada era seguro con Nanase, pero jamás se imaginó que una persona le dijera que sus calificaciones le preocupaban, menos después de sus treinta minutos de conversación con el profesor sobre macarela.

Además, los ojos de la mujer lo taladraban, y Makoto se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada por él.

—¿Podrías hablarme de tu vida?

Makoto pestañeó dos veces antes de decidirse qué hacer. Miró a los jugadores de voleibol que practicaban en la cancha, y empezó a contar su vida: que estaba en segundo año, que le gustaban los gatos, que tenía dos hermanos, que su mejor curso hasta ahora había sido geología marina, que realizó una investigación sobre la memoria de los peces y fue publicado en la revista de la universidad…

Ella soltaba un "hum" cada cierto tiempo, como si aprobara lo que él le decía. Makoto empezaba a darse cuenta del lío en que estaba y recordaba las palabras de sus amigos: Nanase es un insensible, no le importa quedar a un estudiante, y si tratas de reclamar, solo te hará quedar como un imbécil, ¡a quién le importa si la macarela puede llegar a estar en peligro de extinción dentro de quinientos años, debería preocuparse por la ballena azul!, su condenado curso es sobre ballenas azules, no sobre cómo cocinar, pero trata de decirle eso al director de carrera, quedarás como un imbécil, tratar de que alguien en esta universidad entienda que ese curso es una pérdida de tiempo es peor que preguntarle al profesor sobre su carrera olímpica y su vida en Iwatobi, y eso ya es bastante malo, la última vez que tuvo un estudiante de Iwatobi, los dos terminaron en el hospital…

—No sé qué tiene contra ti—murmuró Kou, cuando Makoto terminó de contar que estaba interesado en investigar la situación del cautiverio de las orcas.

Makoto, quien creía que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, se sorprendió. No se atrevía a decir que había una conexión entre él y su profesor, pero decir que Nanase la tenía contra él, le parecía lo contrario para definir su relación.

Nanase siempre lo miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba, no hacía ningún gesto de enfado cuando él lo interrumpía, y habían almorzado juntos, mientras conversaban de temas sin sentido. En ninguna de sus interacciones habría podido decir que el profesor parecía incómodo o molesto con él.

Y él podía describir con lujo de detalles el comportamiento incómodo o molesto de Nanase, pues le prestaba la suficiente atención como para notar que le molestaba que lo tocaran o que le cambiaran el tema, y lo había visto incómodo por el comportamiento de sus estudiantes más necios.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban: sentado en una de las bancas del gimnasio, con la asistente del curso, quien parecía conocer al profesor muy bien, quien le decía que Nanase la tenía contra él, por ninguna razón… oh, pero él sabía. Y estaba vez no era tan ingenuo como para creer que al profesor le incomodaba su mirada interesada. No, esta vez era diferente.

—No debería decirte esto, pero—murmuró Kou—. No lo diré. Solo te lo enseñaré.

De su bolso, sacó una carpeta que Makoto reconoció, como la que el profesor usaba para guardar sus tareas y exámenes. Ella le enseñó uno de sus reportes, Makoto pasó las hojas, y vio que había anotaciones en rojo en casi todas las líneas. Después, Kou le enseñó la misma tarea de uno de sus compañeros, estaba en blanco, solo había un siete garabateado en una esquina. Makoto volvió a mirar su tarea, y vio un uno.

Un uno.

Y el color se fue de su piel.

—No te sientas mal—Le pidió Kou en voz baja—. Tu trabajo es igual de bueno que el de los demás, pero Haru... Nanase-sensei lo calificó con saña, es algo que hace... a veces.

Makoto asintió. Era el tema de las recetas de macarela. Si bien, el reporte de su compañero se limitaba a la materia y no había ninguna receta, Makoto sabía que se trataba de eso.

—Makoto-kun—susurró la mujer, y a Makoto le avergonzó la preocupación que le mostraba—. ¿Eres estudiante becado?—Él asintió—. Trataré de hablar con Haru, sobre esto. No creo que merezcas esta calificación.

—Gracias, Matsouka-sensei—respondió Makoto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

.O.o.O.

Nanase llegaba tarde a sus clases. No había realmente una hora específica de entrada, pero siempre era tarde. Así que la espera, esta vez, era una tortura para Makoto.

Normalmente, mientras esperaba conversaba con sus compañeros y mentalmente se preguntaba si estaría mal ofrecerle su bufanda al profesor, pues le daba la impresión de que tendría frío cuando llegara. Y el calor corporal de su profesor era su única preocupación.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Makoto solo tenía un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía realmente mal. Sobre su escritorio tenía cinco hojas de recetas para preparar macarela. Había pasado casi veinte horas investigando y recopilándolas. Las buscó en diferentes libros de recetas, preguntándose cuáles ya sabría, cuáles sus compañeros le habrían dado, con cuál podría conseguir el sabor de la macarela que él le había dado a probar. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no serviría de nada.

Tenía un uno. Probablemente, no era su único uno. Las palabras de Kou: "No entiendo qué tiene contra ti" y el odio que al parecer Nanase tenía contra los habitantes de Iwatobi, le hacían pensar que no debería perder su tiempo con un profesor tan caprichoso cuando tenía otras materias que cursar y una beca deportiva que mantener.

Apretó los ojos, frustrado, recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó.

Al abandonar el curso, tendría más tiempo para estudiar sus otros cursos y, quizá, podría conseguir un promedio decente y mantener su beca; sino, con ese tiempo libre podría trabajar más horas. De cualquier forma, dejar el Seminario de Cetáceos le traería más oportunidades que tolerar un uno caprichoso en sus reportes.

.O.o.O.

Al salir del curso a una hora tan temprano, se sintió un poco perdido. Si se iba para su apartamento, sabía que solo le daría vueltas y más vueltas a su decisión, así que decidió empezar de una vez con su plan y escogió la biblioteca, podría ocupar su cabeza estudiando un rato.

—¿Tachibana? —Horas después lo interrumpió una muchacha, que inmediatamente reconoció como una de sus compañeras del Seminario de Cetáceos. Después de sonreírle, ella se sintió más cómoda y tomó asiento junto a él—. Por fin, un descanso de Nanase. ¡Hoy estuvo terrible! ¡Fueron las tres horas más largas de mi vida!

Animada de encontrar alguien con quien quejarse le contó sobre el comportamiento del profesor, quien según sus palabras se comportó como un salvaje: evaluó duramente sus exámenes, sus reportes y sus exposiciones, les mandó el doble de tareas y engrosó los requisitos de las investigaciones; inclusive criticó la macarela que ella preparó y no quiso comerla.

Makoto no se sentía con ánimo de comentar.

—También, preguntó dónde estabas. Le dije que habías dejado el curso.

—Gracias. Le escribiré un correo luego—mintió. Solo quería desaparecer. No sabía ni cómo decirle a sus padres que perdería una materia. Y una que ni siquiera era obligatoria.

—No creo que revise su correo. Quizá sea mejor comunicárselo a Matsouka-sensei—Ella se mostró un poco dubitativa—. ¿Tachibana? ¡Vamos a almorzar!—Makoto abrió la boca para negarse, pero ella continuó—. Es una pena que ya no seamos compañeros. Estaba decidida a pedirte que almorzáramos juntos antes de que terminara el semestre… pero ahora que ya no nos veremos… No me hagas caso ¡Puedes decir que no!

—Podemos almorzar juntos—dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa. Y no le importó que ella le sonriera ruborizada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de preocuparse por eso.

Buscaron una de las mesas que estaban en los jardines, cerca de los microondas y de los puestos de comida rápida. La muchacha sacó de su mochila dos bentos, Makoto unas bolas de arroz compradas en uno de los kioscos.

—¿Comerás solo eso? Pensé que un hombre de tu tamaño tendría más apetito—exclamó ella, mirando sorprendida el almuerzo de su compañero, que se ruborizó con sus palabras—. Puedes comer del mío—Le ofreció un bento.

Él no quería comer macarela. De todos las posibilidades de comida, no quería ni ver la macarela, que tanto le recordaba a su profesor. Sin embargo, aceptó el bento con la excusa de que si no lo hacía se echaría a perder, y porque nunca había sido bueno diciendo que no.

El primer bocado lo hizo detenerse en seco. No tenía el mismo sabor de la macarela que el profesor le había ofrecido la clase anterior. No reconocía el sabor, y había memorizado el sabor, porque lo había estado buscando. No era la misma macarela. Él había comido de otro plato, del bento que el profesor sacó de su propio bolso, ¿a caso preparado por otro compañero o por el profesor?

Comió en silencio, pensativo. Al terminar, su excompañera le preguntó si podían seguirse viendo para almorzar. Él le dijo que aun no tenía claro qué haría con su tiempo libre, que hoy había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca, pero si sus horarios coincidían, podrían verse.

.o.o.O.

Sus horarios coincidieron.

Y fue gracias a ella que Makoto se enteró de que Kou se había dado cuenta de los puntos extra y los prohibió. Además, corrigió los porcentajes de las tareas, de tal forma, que se tomarían en cuenta las mejor evaluadas, en todo el semestre. Makoto no pudo alegrarse.

Al contrario, se sintió mal –de nuevo- por haber abandonado el curso, sin intentarlo, sin esperar a que Kou le ofreciera una solución, sin hablar con su profesor. Y él que tantas veces le aconsejó a Nagisa que hablara con sus profesores cuando tenía calificaciones malas. Inclusive, fue él mismo a interceder por Nagisa con sus profesores…

—¿Recuerdas la visita programada al Acuario? —le dijo su excompañera—. Ya tienes el boleto, Matsouka-sensei nos lo dio el primer día de clases, deberías venir.

Makoto trató de resistirse. Sin embargo, a las siete de la mañana del sábado ya estaba a las afueras del acuario. Por un lado, le interesaba visitar el acuario, por otro lado, tenía un plan para escabullirse.

La espera.

Había llegado dos horas antes de que el Acuario abriera, así que se cansaría de esperar al cabo de veinte minutos, se marcharía y nadie se daría cuenta. Y justo cuando buscaba una banca con sombra para sentarse, sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de su profesor.

Y como un pez a la red, fue hacia él.

Makoto tenía la vaga idea de que la piel del profesor era fría, y por un instante el único pensamiento en su cabeza era que el calor de su cuerpo podría quemar a Nanase… porque la mano de Nanase le sujetó la muñeca apenas pudo alcanzarlo y lo jaló hacia él, caminaron, Makoto casi arrastrado, hasta la entrada del acuario, donde un guardia anciano con una sonrisa tranquila, los esperaba.

—Visita académica—Le dijo el profesor al guardia. Jaloneó hacia él a Makoto—. Mi estudiante—Lo presentó.

La mirada del anciano era tan perspicaz que Makoto se puso totalmente rojo.

—Soy… su estudiante… creo—murmuró, avergonzado.

—Haru—dijo el guardia—. Recuerdo una vez que dijiste que te habían contratado para animar la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos niños; y trataste de entrar con un grupo de preescolares. Así que, al menos, ¿sabes el nombre de este joven?

—Le gusta la macarela—dijo el profesor, y jaloneó nuevamente el brazo de Makoto, precisado.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté—respondió el anciano, y Makoto pensó que era un hombre lleno de paciencia y amor hacia Nanase.

—Tachibana—respondió Haruka—. Y sí es mi estudiante. Además, indiqué que hoy teníamos una gira educativa. Ustedes dijeron que podría entrar cuando llegaran mis estudiantes. Aquí está.

—Cierto que eso dijimos, pero nos referíamos a su grupo completo.

—Es él quien más necesita la clase de hoy. Ha estado ausente por tres semanas.

—Haru, el área de delfines estará cerrada—dijo el guardia con su voz de paciencia infinita.

Makoto miró preocupado a su profesor, sin entender muy bien por qué, pero la fuerza con que le apretaba la muñeca le hizo sentirse mal, como si le entristeciera que el área de delfines estuviera cerrada, cuando debía ser todo lo contrario, pues visitaban uno de los pocos ex delfinarios.

—Hemos venido a estudiar el tiburón ballena—respondió el profesor.

—Perfecto—exclamó el guardia con una sonrisa—. Adelante, Haru.

Entraron a la primera sala, y el profesor aun no soltaba a Makoto, así que él, un poco intranquilo, porque no le había dirigido la palabra, carraspeó.

—El tiburón ballena es el pez más grande—dijo de pronto Haruka, como recordando que debían estudiar el tiburón ballena aunque aun no estuvieran en su salón.

—Lo sé. Estudio ecología marina—respondió Makoto, con una sonrisa burlona.

Haruka achicó los ojos, le soltó el brazo y girándose para tenerlo de frente, dio cátedra.

—Su nombre científico es Rhincodon typus, de la especie elasmobranquio orectolobiforme, único miembro de la familia Rhincodontidae y del Rhincodon. Su alimentación es mediante filtración del agua, y su dieta fitoplancton, necton, macro algas, también peces como macarela y sardina…

Haruka dejó de hablar de los hábitos reproductivos de los tiburones ballena cuando se percató de la sonrisa, enorme y sincera, que Makoto le dirigía. No se veía molesto por su altanera explicación, aunque él no había hablado para molestarlo, solo era su impulso incontrolable por hablar de lo que sabía, pero muchas personas solían enojarse con él, cuando daba alguna de sus explicaciones. Makoto parecía interesado.

—Sabía que usted podía hablar de otros animales que no fueran delfines o macarelas. La próxima vez que alguien me diga que solo habla de esos dos animales, les diré que es todo un experto en tiburones ballena—dijo Makoto, sin que su sonrisa disminuyera.

Lo que siguió a continuación, acompañó a Makoto todo el día hasta que logró conciliar el sueño, pasadas las dos de la madrugada.

El profesor se ruborizó y volteó el rostro hacia un lado, escondiendo la cara tras su cabello.

—Me gustan los delfines y la macarela.

—Eso está muy bien—le dijo Makoto, y su voz fue tal como su risa: suave—. Está muy bien especializarse, y si es algo que le apasiona, es aun mejor. Además, nosotros, como estudiantes, tenemos la oportunidad de aprender de una forma distinta y podemos sentir su energía e interés.

—Te has estado perdiendo esa oportunidad.

—¿Eh?, oh, sí. Lo siento, ¿creo?

Nanase asintió. Y Makoto, de pronto, se sintió aliviado. La turbación de espíritu que le había causado que el profesor lo tocara y verlo sonrojarse se apaciguó, mientras caminaban por los salones, admirando las peceras, uno al lado del otro.

Los primeros pasos fueron silencios, pero gravitaban lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro como para escuchar con claridad si alguno comentaba algo. Conforme avanzaban y las peceras se volvían más atractivas, era más difícil para Makoto aguantarse las ganas de hablar, después de todo, su compañía era bastante agradable y compartía su mismo gusto por la vida marina.

De un momento a otro, Makoto pasó de hablar de lo que sabía sobre peces para contarle historias de sus hermanos.

—Hubo una temporada que íbamos todas las noches a la playa a buscar estrellas de mar atoradas en la arena para arrojarlas de regreso al mar. La primera vez que las encontramos, pensé que Ran y Ren estaban compitiendo para ver quién las tiraba más lejos y fuerte. Ellos siempre compiten por todo. Creo que nunca me había enfadado tanto con ellos, porque pensé que estaban lastimando a las estrellas, pero en realidad jugaban a tirar troncos, y lo que habían hecho con las estrellas fue rodearlas de conchas para, según ellos, protegerlas de los perros y de los caminantes incautos. Después, me sentí mal por haber pensado que ellos dañarían animales indefensos…

Hasta que dos de sus compañeros los interrumpieron, Makoto se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le había estado escupiendo anécdotas infantiles a su profesor por las pasadas dos horas.

Lo miró de reojo, avergonzado, pero ya Nanase no le prestaba atención, porque había iniciado un detallado monólogo sobre el tiburón ballena, y su público lo veía con la boca abierta, impresionados de que hablara con la misma propiedad con la que se expresaba de los delfines de algo diferente.

—Así cuando digas que también puedo hablar del tiburón ballena, tendrás testigos—Le susurró el profesor a Makoto, cuando su clase se dio por terminada gracias a la aparición de Kou Matsouka.

Makoto sonrió, y recibió con agrado el cuestionario que debían llenar de tarea, como si fuera un estudiante. Sus compañeros quisieron aprovechar la visita al acuario para tomar notas de otros cursos, cuando Makoto estaba por unírseles, Kou lo llamó:

—Tachibana, me alegra verte—Lo saludó—. ¿Te incorporarás al curso?

—No estoy seguro. He perdido muchas clases, no creo que pueda ponerme al día—respondió, dubitativo.

—¿No te preocupan tus calificaciones?

Makoto levantó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que me preocupan.

—¿Y dejarás perder este curso?

—No veo cómo pueda recuperarlo, sin perjudicar los demás.

—Podrías hablar con tu profesor—le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—No sé cocinar macarela.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, que atrajo la atención de Haru.

—Haru—dijo ella, él se acercó—. ¿Alguna idea para que Makoto pueda incorporarse al curso?

—Puede hacerlo cuando quiera—murmuró Haru.

—Sin que se sienta incómodo por no merecer la nota—agregó ella, como si fuera obvio—. Ponlo a trabajar, dale alguna tarea especial.

—Una receta de macarela estaría bien.

—No. Haruka. Te dije que no podías pedirle a tus estudiantes que cocinaran para ti—Al ver que era como hablar con una pared, decidió sugerir algo ella misma—. Puedes dibujar algún animal que hayan visto hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Dibujar? ¿Yo?

Matsouka-sensei colocó sus manos en su cadera y miró fijamente a Makoto, daba la impresión de que se preparaba para regañarlo.

—No me digas que tampoco dibujas.

—Pues…

—Creí que todos eran chefs o artistas plásticos. ¡Sus tareas son obras de arte!—exclamó Kou—. Además, Nanase es ampliamente conocido por su técnica de dibujo, y muchos estudiantes matriculan con él, solo para aprender de dibujo. De hecho, Miyasaki es muy buena—miró a Makoto, de pies a cabeza—. ¿Así que... cuál es tu talento oculto?

Makoto se preguntó si realmente tenía la valentía de responder esa pregunta delante del profesor, que lo veía con ligera curiosidad.

—Supongo que soy… ¿fuerte? Y puedo mover cajas—dijo, finalmente, y deseando no decir algo vergonzoso.

—Ah—murmuró Kou, y su expresión cambió, por una casi depredadora—. Hablando de tu cuerpo…—inició con una sonrisa que hizo a Makoto sudar frío.

—¡No era esa mi intención!—dijo el estudiante en una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Practicas algún deporte?—preguntó ella, como si no la hubiera interrumpido—. Es imposible no notar tus músculos. Están muy marcados, en especial, los brazos… y pareciera que la espalda. También las piernas, y me atrevería a decir que los músculos tra…

—¡Baloncesto!—interrumpió Makoto, también esperaba interrumpir los ojos de Matsouka y de Nanase recorriendo cada uno de sus marcados grupos musculares.

—Ah, ya decía…—dijo ella con una sonrisa conocedora—. Oh. ¿Te parezco extraña?—preguntó, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que alguna vez la habían regañado por su comportamiento acosador hacia hombres musculosos—. ¡No tiene nada de malo fijarse en los cuerpos de los atletas! Después de todo, soy entrenadora física. Es mi deber reconocer los mejores cuerpos…

—Supongo—murmuró Makoto, sintiéndose, de pronto, súper consciente de cada uno de sus músculos, de su estatura, de su ancho. Le acongojaba el calor que se acomodaba en su estómago, y trataba de repetirse que tenía casi veinte años y que no debía comportarse como un preadolescente, menos si Nanase lo estaba viendo.

—¿Estás en la selección de baloncesto de la universidad? —Para suerte de Makoto, Kou cambió el tema, él asintió—. ¿Conoces a Shigino? —Asintió de nuevo—. Oh, Haru. ¡Makoto y Kisumi se conocen! No me extraña. Kisumi tiene muy buen ojo para los jugadores de baloncesto—El profesor no reaccionó al conocido en común, así que ella debió elucubrar más, para obtener una reacción de Makoto—. Kisumi es amigo de mi hermano y de Haru, desde el colegio. Tenemos muchos años de conocernos. Además, siempre nos encontramos en las instalaciones deportivas.

Makoto sonrió, y comprendió un par de cosas. Así que Matsouka era la hermana menor del nadador olímpico, rival de Haruka Nanase, Rin Matsouka, quien se preparaba para sus terceros juegos olímpicos, en Brasil. Ya entendía el punto en común entre dos personas que parecían tan dispares.

—Por alguna razón, Haru no soporta a Kisumi—se rio Kou, como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Es asfixiante—murmuró Haru.

Makoto rio, por un momento, se imaginó a Kisumi abrazando a su profesor de macarela. Kou también se rio, como si hubiera imaginado lo mismo.

—Haru… ¿Tienes algunas cajas que mover o alguna idea para que los tríceps de Tachibana sean útiles?

La cara de espanto de Makoto debió ser de tal calibre que su profesor se apiadó, y solo le dijo:

—Ve a clases, nada más.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola. Muchas gracias por leer, ¿qué opinan?

Me imagino a Haru como uno de estos chicos autistas que se obsesionan con un tema y después se convierten en profesores súper geniales, y Makoto con esta gran sensibilidad para entender todo lo que tenga que ver con Haru.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, y espero que le den la oportunidad a este fic y me cuenten su opinión, yo me divierto escribiendo y sería bueno saber sus impresiones.

Nos leemos... pronto.

(0v0)


	3. Capítulo III

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

 **.**

La decisión de regresar al curso de Cetáceos del profesor Nanase obligó a Makoto a filosofar sobre su vida.

No filosofó sobre los porcentajes que necesitaba para aprobar ni las tareas que tenía pendientes de otras materias; sino que analizó, con gran capacidad de introspección, su vida amorosa.

No había "amor romántico" en su vida, porque se reconocía a sí mismo como alguien bastante tímido, y había algo más profundo en lo que no le gustaba escarbar: las mujeres no le resultaban sexualmente atractivas. Siendo sinceros, no le gustaban, pero era demasiado tímido para atreverse a experimentar con otro hombre.

Su poca experiencia no quería decir que no hubiese fantaseado. Ahora, con varios cursos de sexualidad y conversaciones vulgares de sus amigos encima, podía decir con claridad que lo que él llamó admiración cuando era un niño, en realidad eran las señas de su primer amor. Makoto admiró al nadador olímpico Haruka Nanase. Makoto se enamoró de él hacía muchos años.

Haruka Nanase sorprendió al mundo en los Juegos Olímpicos Atenas 2004 cuando se llevó el oro olímpico en los 100 metros estilo libre, plata en Relevo 4X100 cuatro estilos y bronce en Relevo 4x100m estilo libre.

Por supuesto, Iwatobi no podía estar más orgulloso de su nadador, y fue por aquella época que la fiebre olímpica inspiró a muchos niños a nadar. Makoto no fue la excepción: a los siete años ingresó al Club de Natación. Nanase y su excepcional técnica de nado llevaron luz e inspiración a una ciudad pesquera afectada por la crisis económica, la escasez y las tormentas.

En Pekín 2008, Nanase consiguió oro en 50 y 100 metros estilo libre, rompió el récord mundial en los 100 metros, plata en 200 metros estilo libre, y sorprendió con un quinto lugar en 1500 metros estilo libre. Un nadador con velocidad y resistencia: todos estaban orgullosos de sus logros. Iwatobi tenía una verdadera fuente de inspiración, y Makoto no se perdía ninguno de sus eventos.

De esa época, recordaba la emoción de aprender a nadar, los buenos amigos que hizo en el Club de natación, lo feliz que era al nadar; y también recordaba su emoción al ver a Haruka Nanase tocar de primero la pared.

Sin embargo, al terminar los juegos olímpicos, Nanase se retiró. Dejó todo.

Los problemas para Iwatobi volvieron. El club de natación cerró, los recursos deportivos se destinaron a la Academia de Samezuka, pues alegaron que Haruka Nanase, a pesar de ser estudiante de Iwatobi, se había entrenado en sus instalaciones, junto al orgullo japonés Rin Matsouka, quien había sobresalido en el doble de eventos de Nanase: pues participaba en estilo libre, en mariposa, y cuando Haruka se negó a participar en los relevos, Matsouka sí participó.

Makoto recordaba mirar la casa vacía de su vecino Nanase y preguntarse si querría hablar con alguien sobre su decisión de abandonar su carrera deportiva.

Así que después de analizar sus últimos años a la luz de los eventos deportivos más importantes, Makoto podía decir con toda seguridad que su profesor le atraía.

Y como no podía ser diferente, Makoto tenía que ver a su objeto de interés.

Reconocía que le apenaba la situación, porque se consideraba un alma buena como para tener que sufrir tan temprano de desamor. Pero nada podía hacer contra ese deseo de estar al lado de su profesor, aunque nunca fuese correspondido. Le parecía suficiente, un gran logro en su vida, si se convertían en amigos.

Nanase al entrar se fijó que el asiento de Makoto estaba ocupado por su dueño, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, e inició con su clase. Si bien, Makoto ya sabía que el profesor no les ofrecía ninguna preparación antes de recitar la materia, tardó varios minutos en concentrarse, pues ya estaban en invierno y el profesor solo llevaba un ligero abrigo.

Makoto no podía dejar de pensar que tendría frío. Si hasta les daba clases con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Al finalizar la clase, hicieron una fila para entregar sus cuestionarios completos sobre la visita al Acuario.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado—le dijo su compañera que estaba delante—. Si necesitas apuntes, te puedo prestar los míos.

Makoto asintió, y cuando se dio cuenta el profesor les estaba quitando de las manos sus papeles.

—Profesor—dijo su compañera—. Tachibana y yo podemos trabajar juntos en el proyecto de dibujo.

Makoto levantó una ceja, preocupado, al escuchar "dibujo". Nanase solo dijo:

—No hace falta. Tachibana tendrá examen pasado mañana.

—¿La próxima clase? ¡Pero no me dará tiempo de estudiar!—gimió, medio desesperado.

—Puedo ayudarte a estudiar—intervino su compañera, el profesor se alzó de hombros.

—¡Tengo muchas dudas!—susurró Makoto, más para sí mismo, sacó apresurado su cuaderno, le prometió a su compañera que se verían al día siguiente después de almuerzo para estudiar y no dejó que el profesor se marchara hasta que le resumiera buena parte de sus lecciones. Él anotó todo.

.O.o.O.

—Perdón el retraso—le dijo su compañera, cuando se vieron en la biblioteca, dos horas después de la hora fijada—. El profesor no me dejaba irme—se quejó.

—¿Tenías clase? Espero no incomodar.

—Me refiero a Nanase. Como estamos trabajando en el proyecto de dibujo, nos dijo que nos llevaría a la tienda de suministros donde él compraba. Aprendí mucho sobre materiales y pinturas, pero jamás pensé que fuéramos a durar cinco horas. Tardó tanto ayudándome a escoger, fui de las últimas. Creí que no me esperarías—agregó, con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema… Adelanté un poco.

—Ya veo. Un examen con Nanase es lo peor. Lástima que no estés en el proyecto de dibujo. Nanase de verdad hace lo que quiere. Le deja a cada persona un trabajo distinto.

—Yo no dibujo muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué matriculaste con Nanase? Pensé que a todos sus estudiantes nos interesaba la especialización en dibujo técnico. Tenemos compañeros de la facultad de Bellas Artes que lo soportan solo para aprender de dibujo.

—No sabía—murmuró Makoto, rascándose la mejilla con el borrador del lápiz. De nuevo, la voz de sus amigos le susurraba que matricular con Nanase era una mala idea.

Su compañera miró la ventana y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Llegué justo a tiempo. Acaba de empezar a nevar. Solo logramos que Nanase nos dejara libres cuando le dijimos que nevaría y tendríamos problemas para regresar. Creo que algunos chicos todavía están con él en la tienda.

Makoto miró hacia la ventana y vio copos de nieve cayendo, muchos. Se sintió intranquilo. Si Nanase tenía por hábito vestir poca ropa, era probable que en estos momentos estuviera camino a su casa o aula, cargando una bolsa o más con materiales, vestido con ropa ligera. Y justo en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Porque el montón de copos que veía, solo podía significar una tormenta.

—¿Tachibana?—lo llamó tímidamente la muchacha.

—Lo siento—repuso él—. Solo estaba pensando.

—Te ves preocupado—murmuró ella.

—¿Te puedo invitar a un café?—dijo él—. Parece que tienes frío, y no me parece justo que estés aquí conmigo cuando deberías estar en casa abrigada.

Makoto se sintió mal y se lamentó de sus palabras cuando las mejillas de la mujer se enrojecieron. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí.

—¿Sabes? No tenemos que ir a ningún lugar, podemos comprar el café en la máquina. Después de todo, tienes examen mañana, y no quiero atrasarte.

Makoto asintió a la propuesta y antes de que la caída de nieve empeorara, se despidieron. De camino por un barrio comercial afueras del campus universitario, Makoto escuchó que lo llamaban. No tardó en ubicar a varios de sus compañeros del Seminario de Cetáceos apiñados en la puerta de una tienda de suplementos de pintura.

Nanase estaba con la ropa que Makoto se habría imaginado que tendría. Se acercó a ellos y, de uno en uno, conforme algún valiente o apresurado se atrevía, se fueron despidiendo hasta que quedó solo con Nanase.

—Los tríceps sirven de algo o son de apariencia.

El tiempo para Makoto se detuvo. Nanase, como siempre, soltó la frase, que ni parecía pregunta, de la manera más directa y normal. Sus ojos, examinadores, clavados en el cuerpo de su estudiante.

Cierta tensión se apoderó del cuerpo de Makoto. Él había sudado y sufrido el dolor que formar músculos implica. Desde niño, había practicado diferentes deportes, y él no era un tipo que solo alzaba pesas y no sabía lo que significaba un día de pierna.

Él era fuerte, sano, atlético… y sus músculos servían para algo.

Pero, por dentro, temblaba como una hoja, con el estómago revuelto y las piernas a segundos de derrumbarse. Se sentía tan temeroso de demostrarle al profesor sus atributos, le daba tanta pena que el profesor lo mirara…

Al final, se decidió por lo que parecía la acción más discreta, y dejó de darle vueltas a la idea insistente de que el profesor se fijaba en su cuerpo y que le prestaba atención. Así que tomó las bolsas que el profesor sostenía y se ofreció a cargarlas.

No eran -ni por asomo- pesadas. No deberían suponerle ninguna carga a su profesor. Con el estómago burbujeante, pensó si pedirle ayuda en algo que no necesitaba era una técnica de Nanase para pasar más tiempo con él.

Makoto observó la calle que les esperaba. Ahora que estaba con Nanase al lado, se dio cuenta de que realmente no era una tormenta. Él solía exagerar sus experiencias, como le decían sus amigos del colegio, y por eso encontraba tantas cosas a las cuales temer. Sin embargo, no quitaba que caían algunos copos de nieve, hacía frío y el profesor vestía un estilo medianamente veraniego.

Nanase miraba a los peatones, y parecía esperar que su estudiante hiciera el primer movimiento, para moverse él también. Lo que no podría saber era que Makoto estaba planeando cómo acercársele.

Makoto no se consideraba una persona que se aprovechara de su altura, más bien andaba por la vida, con un cuerpo que quizá era demasiado grande para su alma, pero movido por la necesidad de ofrecerle protección a Nanase contra las inclemencias del clima, aprovechó su altura para ponerle su bufanda al profesor.

Cuando Nanase trató de reaccionar, ya estaba demasiado atrapado en el calor de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Hacia dónde?—preguntó Makoto, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder y fuera del techo protector de la tienda.

No le sorprendió que Nanase lo guiara al mercado de pescado. Makoto esperó observador mientras Haruka compraba macarela en un puesto, el vendedor lo saludó alegre y Makoto pensó que las personas que rodeaban a Nanase siempre sonreían: aquel guarda del acuario, Kou, el vendedor de pescado, el conserje que le pedía que dejara el aula porque ya se había extendido su tiempo.

Nanase le tendió a Makoto la bolsa de papel con los filetes de pescado y continuaron su marcha silenciosa, por diferentes callejuelas, sin alejarse mucho del campus de la universidad. Haruka se detuvo frente a un edificio de dos pisos, el primero era una librería.

—Vivo arriba.

Makoto asintió, pero no pudo entregarle las bolsas, como planeaba, porque ya el otro estaba subiendo las escaleras. Lo siguió, hasta el zaguán del apartamento, donde las colocó, sin atreverse a entrar ni a mirar de más. Quería olvidar dónde vivía, porque sabía que inventaría excusas para pasar cerca.

Podía sentir los ojos azules de su profesor clavados en él, como si estuviera evaluándolo, o como si él fuera una macarela que caminaba.

—No deberías hacer esto—Makoto lo miró a los ojos, un poco sorprendido por las palabras elegidas. Solo esperaba un "gracias" y poder marcharse—. No deberías cargarle las bolsas a tus profesores—agregó Haruka.

—No es problema—murmuró Makoto y aunque trató de sonreír, no pudo.

—Pero mejor no lo hagas.

Makoto abrió la boca, no sabía ni para qué, ¿qué podría decirle? Ya entendía de qué se trató todo: Haruka lo había llevado a un lugar privado para salvarlo de una vergüenza pública. Haruka solo quería decirle que dejara de mirarlo tan intensamente, que dejara de fomentar sus conversaciones, de pasar tiempo con él fuera de clases, que respetara su relación de estudiante-profesor y de acosarlo.

—Entiendo—dijo Makoto.

Haruka se quitó, parsimonioso, la bufanda y se la entregó. Ambos se cuidaron de tocar la tela por sus extremos, de forma que se evitara cualquier roce de sus manos.

.O.o.O.

Makoto pasó el fin de semana recordando el sonrojo de su profesor cuando le halagó por su explicación del tiburón ballena. Se suponía que debía recordar su expresión fría cuando le dijo que "no debería cargarle las bolsas a sus profesores", porque la idea era olvidarse de Haruka y seguir con su vida, no sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Pero él, necio, recordaba la bonita expresión de su profesor -¡un adulto once años mayor que él!

Asistió a la clase de Nanase, solo porque le había prometido a su compañera que vería su proyecto de dibujo terminado, pero después de eso, dejaría el curso. Era vergonzoso que un profesor le pidiera que dejara de acosarlo. Y como no estaba tan seguro de poder controlar su mirada o su deseo de abrigarlo, mejor cortaba por las buenas.

O algo así eran sus pensamientos fatalistas. Pero conforme sus compañeros le enseñaban los dibujos empezó a olvidarse de esas razones, para plantearse otras que justificaban con igual fuerza su renuncia… Se permitió reír cuando su compañera, de una manera amable, llamó panda a la orca que le insistieron que dibujara.

Pobre Makoto, se reía con sus compañeros, mientras su decisión de abandonar el curso se afianzaba. Él no sabía dibujar, y sin ninguna habilidad más que responder con un setenta por cierto de acierto las preguntas de los exámenes de Nanase, no tenía nada qué ofrecer en ese curso.

Ya se estaba levantando para irse cuando vio entrar a Nanase acompañado de Rei Ryugazaki, uno de sus amigos del colegio, quien dígase de paso nada tenía qué hacer en ese edificio. Al verlo, Rei le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Él es el estudiante que le comenté, profesor Nanase—explicó Rei, y Makoto pensó que su cercanía eran malas noticias para él—. Desde el colegio, tenemos la costumbre de estudiar juntos. Así fue como me enteré de su conocimiento...

—¿Rei, estás haciendo una investigación sobre cetáceos?—preguntó Makoto, con cuidado; sus ojos decían: ¿por qué me saltaste y acudiste de una vez al profesor lunático?

Sin embargo, Nanase fue quien respondió.

—Un pastel. Rei quiere que haga un pastel para sus amigos, ¿eso te incluye, Tachibana?

Las mejillas de Rei se enrojecieron y se tapó el rostro con la mano, mientras simulaba que acomodaba los lentes, un gesto de nerviosismo que Makoto le conocía bien.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Makoto.

Rei fingió que tosía.

—¿Cómo sabes que hago pasteles? —le preguntó el profesor a su estudiante.

—Yo no sabía que hacía pasteles. No tengo nada que ver con esto. Rei solo me ayudó a estudiar para el primer examen.

—Yo lo averigüé—explicó Rei—. Después de ver la materia que entraba en el examen, tuve muchas dudas sobre su calidad como profesor y como Makoto se rehúso a darme su nombre, lo investigué. Recordé que hace muchos años usted había hecho un pastel con figuras en pasta australiana de un delfín y un tiburón.

—Oh, no. Rei, no—gimió Makoto, en voz baja.

Él también recordaba ese pastel: cuando estaban en primaria solían reunirse para mirar las actualizaciones del perfil de Tumblr de Rin Matsouka, el nadador. Nagisa se había emocionado mucho cuando Rin subió una fotografía de un pastel que supuestamente Haruka Nanase había horneado para él.

Nanase prefirió ignorar la historia de por qué Rei recordaba un evento tan superfluo que ocurrió hacía casi diez años.

—Y ahora quieres que yo haga otro igual con... ¿un pingüino, una mariposa y una orca?

—Así es, Nanase-san. Para mi mejor amigo. Será algo realmente especial para nosotros... Para celebrar nuestra amistad.

—Necesitaré los materiales.

—No, no, no—gimió Makoto. Con los ojos le decía a Rei que se detuviera, pero Rei ya había conseguido lo que quería y su determinación era fuerte, para muestra: pasó de ni siquiera saber flotar a dominar todos los cuatro estilos de natación. Nagisa tendría un pastel horneado por su héroe de infancia.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Me encargaré de todo. Inclusive, solicité las instalaciones del laboratorio químico del edificio de biotecnología para que prepare el pastel en ese lugar.

—Para cuándo.

—Para el primero de agosto.

—Faltan nueve meses—indicó Haruka, con las cejas levantadas.

—Estoy consciente de eso.

—Rei... No le puedes pedir al profesor que haga un pastel.

—Puedo hacerlo hoy.

—No hace falta. El laboratorio estará listo el 31 de julio.

—Practicaré uno hoy.

—Vi su talento, estoy seguro de que será excepcional, aunque no practique cómo hacerlo.

Haruka suspiró, se giró hacia la clase. Rei ignoró la mirada de súplica de Makoto y le sonrió. Nagisa realmente se pondría muy contento.

—Lleven sus proyectos a la oficina de Kou en la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte—dijo el profesor, en voz alta—. Vean el documental estadounidense The Cove. Lo comentaremos la próxima clase.

Sus compañeros asintieron y empezaron a guardar sus caballetes y pinturas. Algunos se acercaron para pedirle consejos de dibujo.

—Makoto-sempai—murmuró Rei, mirando a la clase—. ¿Iremos a hornear un pastel, en este momento?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Ahora? No sé si el director me permita usar las instalaciones. Me costó mucho conseguir la autorización para el otro año.

—No puedo creer que hayas buscado a Nanase para cocinar un pastel.

—Lo increíble es que no nos hayas dicho que era tu profesor. No sé si Nagisa te perdonará que no le hayas contado—Lo miró acusador, Makoto le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Además, deberías agradecerme por esta idea. Nagisa se alegrará mucho.

Un ruido de lapiceros cayéndose al suelo los interrumpió. Ambos se agacharon para ayudarle a una compañera a recogerlos.

—Gracias—dijo la muchacha, tímidamente—. Tachibana, me preguntaba si... si... el documental que el profesor dijo, ¿ya lo viste?

—The Cove—le aclaró Rei a Makoto, pues ni siquiera había prestado atención.

Makoto frunció un poco el ceño.

—Lo he visto.

—...

—¿Quería verlo con Makoto?—preguntó Rei, con una confianza y desvergüenza que normalmente no empleaba, pero de la misma forma en que se atrevió a interceptar al ex nadador olímpico Nanase para pedirle un pastel para un amigo, ayudaría a Makoto a conseguir pareja. Era un tema que había hablado con Nagisa y a los dos les preocupaba que Makoto aun fuera soltero. Se merecía una buena compañía.

La muchacha asintió.

—Pero solo... solo ¡si Nagisa no se enfada!

—¿Por qué Nagisa se enfadaría?

—¿A caso no es tu novia?—preguntó ella, con miedo.

—Nagisa es hombre—respondió Rei.

—Ah. Ya veo. Creí... como dijo que se enfadaría… No era mi intención escuchar.

—Somos amigos desde niños—dijo Makoto, restándole importancia.

—Vamos—los interrumpió el profesor. Ya la mayoría de estudiantes había salido, después de aclarar sus dudas.

—Sí, señor—exclamó Rei.

La muchacha miró curiosa al profesor, que a su vez, miraba a Makoto, a pesar de que Rei ya estaba emprendiendo la marcha. Makoto balanceó su peso de una pierna a otra, dudoso sobre qué hacer. Pero la mirada seria de Haruka, le quitó las dudas. Se despidió de Rei y se marchó junto con su compañera.

El plan era "dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo", como le había pedido el profesor. Así que aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué pretendía hacer con el profesor, porque sus conversaciones y hasta sus silencios le parecía que fluían cómoda y naturalmente, Nanase le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo.

Makoto podía sentir los ojos del profesor clavados en su espalda, y que su compañera mientras salían mirara a Nanase con un gesto confundido solo confirmaba que el profesor lo continuaba viendo. Y Makoto estaba tan consciente de esa mirada, que se le olvidó ofrecerle el servicio de sus tríceps a su compañera .

.O.o.O.

En la tienda de alquiler de películas, se encontraron con dos de sus compañeros que habían aprovechado para alquilar la cinta, así que entre todos la alquilaron y escogieron un apartamento cercano para verla. No era la cinta favorita de Makoto y no tenía ganas de demostrarle a sus compañeros que tan sensible era, así que cuando vio que Rei lo llamaba, sonrió. Después se regañó mentalmente, Rei estaba con Nanase, así que probablemente eran pésimas noticias.

—Makoto—susurró Rei.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablas así?

—Tienes que venir—le dijo en el mismo susurro. Se escuchó una puerta que se cerraba cuidadosamente.

—¿Rei, dónde estás, estás bien, qué está pasando?

—¿Sucede algo, Tachibana-kun? —le preguntaron sus compañeros. Él trató de sonreírles, pero no era muy bueno fingiendo cuando realmente estaba preocupado.

—Tienes que venir. Ya compramos todo, pero Nanase no iniciará hasta que vengas.

—¿Qué?

—Prométeme que vendrás. Estamos en el laboratorio de biotecnología.

—Rei...

—Ven. Por Nagisa.

Veinte minutos, Makoto entró al laboratorio y se encontró con su profesor cocinando con Rei. Rei siempre había sido bueno para cocinar, pues preparaba todas sus comidas, pero pensó que debía sorprenderse de verlos llevarse bien. No le sorprendía, le parecía natural su cercanía.

Como si Nanase fuera un amigo más.

—Le dije que vendría. Makoto siempre cumple sus promesas—le dijo Rei a Nanase cuando Makoto entró.

Nanase asintió.

—Se necesitan tres personas para hacer esto.

Rei miró a Makoto ansioso, pidiéndole ayuda.

—¿Qué… qué necesitan que haga?—preguntó, suavemente.

—Que vigiles la puerta.

Makoto no entendió a qué se refería. Rei le insistió para que fuera a vigilar.

—Entramos sin permiso. Vigila.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Y si viene alguien qué se supone que haga?

—Decirnos—respondió Nanase, y miró los amplios escritorios—. Después, los tres nos escondemos.

—Esto es… ¡Viene alguien! Oh, pasó lejos. ¿Cuánto falta? No creo poder soportarlo. ¿La luz tiene que estar apagada? ¿Qué haremos con el olor? Terminaremos en prisión por allanamiento y destrucción de propiedad estatal. Santo cielo. Mis padres me matarán, seré el peor ejemplo para mis herman...

—Tachibana, concéntrate.

O.o.O.

Escondidos, bajo los escritorios del laboratorio de biotecnología, Makoto, con un mordisco, le arrancó la cabeza a una orca de pasta australiana. Nunca había probado algo tan rico, y eso que ya había terminado con su enorme porción de pastel.

—Para la próxima vez, haré un delfín—decidió Haru mientras se comía la cabeza del pingüino.

—Muchas gracias, Haruka-sempai—susurró Rei, con un verdadero sentimiento de afecto brillando en sus ojos.

Makoto sonrió, y Nanase ladeó el rostro para esconder su propia sonrisa.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Un poco del pasado de Haru y Makoto, Rei y sus ideas, y Makoto siendo tonto respecto a su curso. Espero me puedan contar qué les pareció.

Los estudiantes no tienen nombre, porque me da pereza :p y básicamente he estado escribiendo sílabas que suena a apellido japonés para nombrarlos. Por otro lado, aun no sé cómo hacer que aparezcan Nagisa y Rin, pero creo que en el próximo veremos a la familia Tachibana en su máximo esplendor y a Kisumi.

Espero se hayan entretenido y si tienen algo de tiempo, pueden contarme qué opinan. Aprecio mucho su tiempo, opiniones e ideas.

Gracias por leer, guardar en favorito, alerta y comentar.

Nos leemos


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Makoto Tachibana buscaba lograr sus metas académicas. Para sus fines, era importante que Nanase Haruka no se enfermara. Así que estaba bien que él le prestara sus guantes y se preocupara de que hubiese comido algo que no fuera macarela. Perfectamente normal que un estudiante hiciera comentarios de esa índole a su profesor.

Cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus alumnos se veían para almorzar, se unió. Era común que dos o tres estudiantes, incluido Makoto y su amiga, siempre se quedaran en el aula para almorzar y comentar temas que solo le podrían interesar a los estudiantes de ecología marina.

Makoto fue el primero en notar que su profesor siempre comía macarela, preparada de diferentes maneras, pero macarela al fin y al cabo. Así que se le iba medio almuerzo recomendándole que comiera otra cosa –como si Makoto supiera mucho de cocina-, pero algo lograban sus quejas, porque, de vez en cuando, Nanase aceptaba una de las bolas de arroz que le ofrecía.

Después de almorzar, cuando el inicio de otra clase los apremiaba, Makoto se las ingeniaba para quedarse de último y ofrecerle sus guantes al profesor, a pesar de que siempre se negaba a recibirlos.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el profesor aceptó un guante: solo uno. El invierno ya había entrado de lleno y Haruka pensó que sería bueno tener cubierta una mano, al menos.

El estómago de Makoto bullía en mariposas y burbujas cuando vio su guante cubriendo la mano del profesor. No creía que fuera a proporcionar gran alivio, pero al menos de una forma que no tenía mucho sentido, pero que era lo único que le importaba, sentía que su calor, su dedicación, llegaba al profesor. Y a él ni siquiera le importaba su propia mano congelada.

Tan ido estaba en su mente que aceptó la petición de Haruka de acompañarlo a la oficina de Kou Matsouka, sin preocuparse por la clase a la que faltaría. Con las carpetas de dibujo equitativamente repartidas entre ellos y con solo una mano abrigada por el calor de los guantes, caminaron uno al lado del otro, hasta el edificio de oficinas de los profesores de Ciencias del Deporte.

Si bien, Haruka le había pedido –sutilmente- que mantuviera las distancias; Makoto podía afirmar que después del incidente del pastel, su cercanía fluía con más confianza y no había resistencia. Se llevaban bien, y punto. Makoto sabía que su relación con Haruka se fortalecía porque empezaban a tener amigos en común, y el crédito debía dárselo a Rei, su amigo del colegio.

Las personalidades obsesivas tanto de Rei como del profesor congeniaron.

El profesor Nanase utilizaba la excusa de mencionar a Rei cuando no había ningún motivo para hablarle a Makoto o cuando alguien veía con una ceja levantada que de nuevo Makoto se reía por algo que él había dicho. A la universidad entera les parecía imposible que Haruka fuera capaz de hacer reír a alguien. Algunos decían que Makoto era un blanco muy fácil.

En todo caso, había comodidad entre ellos, y se frecuentaban más. En clase, Haruka le dirigía más palabras a Makoto, podían encontrar un tema de conversación en cualquier momento, si había silencio ambos sabían respetarlo y cuando las tareas eran muchas Haruka apelaba a la fuerza de Makoto y juntos caminaban hasta la oficina de Kou, pues era ella quien llevaba el registro de notas y asignaciones.

Al salir de la oficina de Kou, Makoto, ya con los dos guantes en su bolsillo, se topó con un conocido.

—¡Makoto! Qué bueno verte.

—Kisumi—saludó alegre.

—Has venido temprano. ¿Qué estás haci…? ¿Haru?—dijo Kisumi después de dar un paso hacia el interior de la oficina de su colega. La cara de decepción de Haruka podría hacer reír a Makoto—. No me digas que eres estudiante de Haru—dijo, pues no había ninguna duda en su voz.

La respuesta de Makoto fue una sonrisa, sincera, bonita.

—Esto es genial—dijo Kisumi, con una sonrisilla astuta dirigida a Haruka—. Makoto y yo somos amigos.

—Eres su entrenador—aclaró Haru, o más bien gruñó.

Kisumi asintió, y mirando a Haruka repitió en un susurro que también eran amigos, después se giró hacia Makoto.

—Ah, Mako-chan, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que se conocían? ¿También conoces a Kou-chan? Siempre soy el último en enterarme.

—No había encontrado el momento oportuno—empezó a explicar Makoto, y Haruka pensó que no debía darle cuentas a nadie sobre los pormenores de su relación—. Todo empezó cuando Matsouka-sensei preguntó si participaba en algún deporte y le hablé del baloncesto, entonces ella me preguntó por usted, y me contó que ambos fueron compañeros de su hermano. Así fue cómo me enteré que usted y el profesor se conocían.

Kisumi asintió.

—Me alegra saber que no es algo secreto del club de los chicos de Iwatobi. No querría tener que competir con Haruka por tu compañía.

Makoto habría querido enrojecerse por la connotación del comentario, pero Haruka interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos.

—¿Iwatobi?

De pronto, la sonrisa de Makoto ya no estaba. Kisumi, consciente de lo que había provocado, se rio un poco.

—Mako-chan, no tengas miedo de decirle que eres de Iwatobi. Es solo un rumor tonto lo que dicen de él e Iwatobi.

—¿Lo que dicen de mí?

—Sí, Haru. Todo el mundo dice que odias tu ciudad natal.

—No odio Iwatobi. Es un lugar tranquilo.

—Tus estudiantes creen que lo odias. Que te recuerda el abandono de tus padres, la muerte de tu abuela, el abandono de Rin, los fracasos en la natación, la presión en el colegio, la falta de amigos, tu ostracismo, ...

—Ya—dijo Haru, con una expresión aburrida.

Kisumi suspiró y se preparó para cambiar de tema, por un momento, Makoto lo miró como si fuera su única salvación para evitar que Haru estuviera incómodo, sin saber más bien que Kisumi tenía cierta habilidad para incomodar a Haruka, y que lo disfrutaba.

—¿Makoto, le has contado de tu club de natación en Iwatobi?

—No hay club de natación en Iwatobi—intervino Haru, realmente cansado por el tema elegido.

—¿Cuántos años llevas sin ir? Te has perdido de muchos avances, ¿cierto Makoto?

—Kisumi. No molestes a Tachibana—los ojos de Haru, densos y casi molestos hicieron a Makoto carraspear, a pesar de que la mirada punzante no estaba dirigida a él.

—De hecho, el Iwatobi SC volvió a abrir.

—El Iwatobi SC—repitió Haru, su voz fue suave, como si saboreara un dulce recuerdo, en sus ojos brillaba el deseo y añoranza.

La expresión de Haru dejó boquiabierto a Makoto, quien pensó que no había un rostro más hermoso y que no tenía el derecho de verlo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos implorantes.

Fue el turno de Kisumi para carraspear. Makoto salió de su trance, y un tanto apenado, habló:

—Goro Sasabe lo abrió hace un par de años.

—¿Goro Sasabe? —repitió Haru, había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kisumi intervino a favor de Makoto y pasándole un brazo por los hombros anchos dijo que le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio y se lo llevó. Makoto agradeció que lo hiciera porque sus mejillas tan rojas podrían justificarse si hacía ejercicio.

.O.o.O.

—¡Mako-chan! Tienes que decirme qué sucede con Rei.

Oh. Makoto sabía que tarde o temprano este encuentro sucedería. En su interior, quería postergarlo todo el tiempo posible, pero no había escapatoria. De Nagisa nunca había escapatoria.

Mentir o siquiera guardar un secreto no estaban dentro de las habilidades de Makoto, así que no sabía cómo mantener en secreto el regalo que le estaban preparando. Por supuesto, Nagisa jamás sospecharía que con tal previsión ya le estaban planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños; pero lo que –según Rei- debían mantener en secreto era su "amistad" con Nanase Haruka.

—El nadador Nanase Haruka será el otro regalo sorpresa que le daremos a Nagisa—había dicho Rei.

Makoto, sinceramente, no quería ni imaginarse cómo acabaría esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo que tenían planeado parecía una idea loca de Nagisa: un profesor de Ecología Marina cocinando en los laboratorios de biotecnología un pastel con dibujitos infantiles para tres hombres de casi veinte años. Todo podría salir mal.

Y, para peores, debían guardar el secreto.

—Rei-chan se ha estado reuniendo con alguien en secreto—le dijo Nagisa, realmente conmocionado.

—No… No creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte—murmuró Makoto, evadiendo el contacto visual.

Nagisa bajó el rostro y se mantuvo pensativo. Fue en ese momento em que Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, porque Nagisa era muy perceptivo y no pasaría por alto su nerviosismo. Pero el muchacho estaba cabizbajo y había dolor en su expresión.

—Rei está bien. Te lo aseguro—le dijo Makoto, le estrechó la mano para darle ánimo. La mano de Nagisa estaba lánguida.

—Me preocupa—susurró—. Cuando… Cuando Rei actúa a escondidas…

Makoto por un momento no supo qué decir. Había dos cosas que Rei había a hechos "a escondidas" que aun no tenían ninguna explicación para ellos. Por un lado, él respetaba la privacidad de sus amigos y nunca los presionaría a que le contaran algo para lo cual aun no se sentían listos. Pero, sabía que Nagisa guardaba ciertas inseguridades, le preocupaba que Rei no confiara lo suficiente en él. Y habían pasado casi tres años desde que Rei actuó en secreto y aun no tenían ni la menor idea de qué había ocurrido. Eso afectaba la confianza de cualquiera, más de una persona que se preocupaba tanto por sus amigos, como era Nagisa.

En secundaria, Rei sobresalía en los deportes de atletismo; y tenía dificultades para flotar, era el peor nadador que habían visto; sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguieron convencerlo de aprender a nadar.

Entonces, fueron de campamento a unas islas y Rei, quien apenas estaba aprendiendo, salió a media noche, sin decirle a nadie, a nadar en el mar. Faltó poco para que Rei y Makoto perdieran la vida cuando debieron enfrentarse a un mar embravecido. En aquel entonces, hubo un quiebre en su relación: Makoto le temía al mar y Rei se culpaba. Sin embargo, limaron asperezas poco tiempo después cuando Rei nadó en la piscina de su colegio los cuatro estilos de natación, con gran maestría, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Al verlo, Makoto recordó lo feliz que nadar con sus amigos lo hacía y decidió enfrentar su miedo al agua, por ellos.

Las razones del exabrupto para salir a nadar solo y la explicación de cómo aprendió a nadar aun eran un secreto para Makoto y Nagisa.

Makoto tenía la idea de que ambos eventos estaban ligados. Rei se había disculpado con él por no ser un buen nadador y al tiempo se convirtió en un excelente nadador. Makoto lo admiraba por su temple, su valor, su persistencia; pero reconocía que había cosas de Rei que eran difíciles de entender. Aunque, en esta ocasión, no estuvieran en un escenario parecido.

—Dale un poco de tiempo. Verás que todo se soluciona.

Nagisa se removió incómodo y apartó sus manos, miró a Makoto con el alma temblando en sus grandes ojos.

—Él siempre está en casa por las mañanas, pero desde hace días se levanta temprano para ir al mercado de pescado. ¡Mako-chan! ¡El mercado de pescado! Eso no tiene sentido.

Makoto quiso reírse. Si bien, Rei había elegido cursar una ciencia, varias veces se había visto tentado a estudiar nutrición. No le extrañaba que entre los temas que tuviera en común con su profesor, estuviera el pescado. Y si a Haruka le pareció bien llevarlo a él al mercado de pescado, pues con más razón iría con alguien que encontraba interesante aprender de pescados.

—¿Crees que tenga una relación, que se esté viendo con alguien ahí?—insistió Nagisa, quien ignoró la pregunta de Makoto sobre si lo estaba siguiendo.

El calorcito agradable de pronto se convirtió en piedras. Por un momento, imaginó a _su_ profesor con Rei. Debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Se sintió mal por sentir celos hacia Rei y por no estar lo suficientemente concentrado para ayudar a Nagisa.

—No creo que esté viéndose con alguien. Y ahora que mencionas el mercado de pescado, puede que yo tenga algo que ver. En uno de mis cursos, estamos trabajando en una investigación sobre el porcentaje de mercurio que se puede encontrar en el pescado que consumimos. Rei se mostró muy entusiasta…

Eso no era del todo mentira. Nanase les había pedido que investigaran sobre la problemática del mercurio en el pescado, en especial, en la carne de delfín, que muchos supermercados se atrevían a vender. Él no le había pedido ayuda a Rei, sino que su amigo se ofreció a ayudar. Tal vez por eso se reunía con el profesor.

Makoto al conversar con Nagisa perdió la noción del tiempo y tres horas después se dio cuenta de que había perdido el tren a su casa. Si se apuraba podría agarrar el último… o pasaría otro fin de semana sin ver a su familia.

.o.O.o.

Makoto llegó de noche a su casa. Desde que se montó al tren, le escribió mensajes a sus padres explicándoles que iba retrasado, pero ninguno se mostró muy afectado. Pasó a la tienda de conveniencia y además de comprar las flores que siempre llevaba, buscó dulces para sus hermanos.

Los niños se ponían muy tristes cuando él se retrasaba, así que los consentiría.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no los encontró en casa. Su madre lo saludó con beso en la mejilla y continuó limpiando la vajilla cara, como si no hubiese nada anormal, como si en esa casa no viviesen dos niños de ocho años que se volvían locos pidiendo comida a esa hora, más si Makoto estaba de visita.

Su madre, con toda la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, le contó que los niños estaban en el club de natación.

—¿A esta hora?—inquirió Makoto, con duda—. ¿Por qué no han llegado? Ya debe estar cerrado.

—Tienes razón, cariño.

—Mamá. Los gemelos no están—se vio obligado a aclarar, como si la casa silenciosa no fuera suficiente prueba de su ausencia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Están con Haru.

—¿Haru?

—Sí. Nuestro vecino de la casa de arriba.

Si Makoto estuviera sosteniendo la porcelana china de su mamá, ya la habría tirado al suelo, por suerte, no tenía nada en sus manos, así que solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Haruka Nanase?

Su mamá sonrió.

—Pensé que no recordarías su nombre. Después de todo, nunca fue muy sociable. Pero hoy lo vi subir las escaleras, como si tuviera 17 años, y cuando se topó a los gemelos, se quedó hablando con ellos. En cuestión de segundos, tenía a los gemelos revoloteando alrededor de él, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Él ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera niños en el vecindario.

Makoto pensó que tenía dos opciones: se trataba de un sueño o debía reconocer que Haruka Nanase estaba de vuelta en Iwatobi. Ninguna de las dos le tranquilizaba. No sería el primer sueño que tenía con su profesor, aunque este pareciera bastante inocente; pero no le hacía mucha gracia que dedicara tanto tiempo a pensar/imaginar/soñar a su profesor. Por otro lado, se sentía muy nervioso ante el posible encuentro con su vecino, ¿y por qué demonios toparse con su profesor –si es que se topaban- debería ponerlo nervioso?

Mientras su cabeza imaginaba escenarios de encuentros, uno más incómodo que el anterior, la señora Tachibana continuaba hablando.

—Buen muchacho, aunque ya es todo un hombre, por supuesto. Recordaba mi nombre y se mostró muy cortés y amable. Me dijo que había vuelto para nadar en el Iwatobi SC, que realmente nadar era su pasión y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero que el estrés de las competencias no era para él, y prefería quedarse en casa cocinando macarela. Eso me recordó que estaba por preparar el almuerzo, ¿y puedes creer que cocinó para nosotros? Oh, cielo, hubiera sido genial que estuvieras, y después del delicioso almuerzo, se llevó a los niños al club.

Makoto puso una mano en el desayunador: una cosa era que Nanase se topara a su madre y a sus hermanos, lo cual era hasta esperable, dado que solo había una entrada y una salida para sus casas, que no era muy ancha. Pero era totalmente distinto que Haruka entrara a su casa, cocinara y se quedara a almorzar, y después se comportara como la niñera de dos demonios.

Oh, pobre Makoto, no era normal en él sentir celos, pero Nanase empezaba a afectar su funcionamiento. Qué envidia sintió hacia su madre y sus hermanos. Haruka era tan buen cocinero y él tuvo que conformarse con el pan relleno de fresas y nutella que Nagisa le regaló…

—¡Mamá! Makoto ya llegó. Vimos sus zapatos en la entrada.

Los gemelos, Ren y Ran, entraron corriendo, buscando a su hermano. Al verlo, se tiraron sobre él, cada uno abrazado a un lado. Makoto les palmeó la cabeza.

—Mako-chan, fuimos a nadar con Haru-chan.

—Haru-chan nada como un delfín.

—Todos nadamos como delfines.

—Haru-chan nadó conmigo.

—También conmigo.

—Haru-chan nos contó que en el patio del Club de natación están enterrados sus trofeos.

—¡Están en una cápsula del tiempo, que solo abrirá cuando se reúna con sus amigos!

—Haru-chan me dejó probarme una de sus medallas. Tiene muchas doradas.

—A mí también.

—Haru-chan es el mejor nadador. Y dice que también nadó en el colegio.

—Hermano, le contamos de tu club de natación. Que nadabas con Nagisa y Rei porque querían parecerse a él.

Justo en ese momento, con tal escandalosa introducción, Haruka Nanase, que se había quedado acomodando los zapatos de los niños en el zaguán, entró hasta donde estaban reunidos.

—Nagumi-san, estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido, Haru—respondió con una gran sonrisa la madre de Makoto—. Gracias por traer a los niños. Espero no hayan causado molestias.

La duda existencial de Makoto que le saltó en cuanto Haruka fijó sus ojos en él fue: ¿sonreír o no sonreír? Se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de su profesor como si él fuera un elemento que desentonaba en su propia casa, como si él fuera una macarela con patas y fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

Al final, no sonrió. Permitió que Haruka asimilara su presencia, uniera los cabos y le diera una explicación por su cuenta a la presencia de Makoto en la casa de sus vecinos.

—Fue un placer ir con ellos—dijo, finalmente, Haruka, y apartó los ojos de Makoto para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa -algo vedada- a los niños.

Los niños festejaron sus palabras, como si fuera una promesa de próximas salidas. Makoto sintió un nudo en su estómago. Su madre era una persona muy intuitiva y sus hermanos, muy insistentes; así que se imaginaba que en menos de lo que un pez le da la vuelta a una pecera descubrirían que Haruka Nanase era su profesor y además su interés romántico.

Makoto se compadeció de sí mismo, porque compartir algo, por más mínimo que fuera, con Haru le importaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a ocultar sus sentimientos o atracción por él, por siempre, a cambio de poder asistir a sus clases. Si su familia se enteraba, probablemente, el profesor se enteraría y seguro que ya no sería tan sutil para decirle que dejara de acosarlo. Todo... todo lo que le importaba se terminaría.

—Haru—dijo la madre de Makoto, aun con la toalla de limpieza en la mano, como si hubiera tanta confianza con su vecino que podía atenderlo informalmente—. Te presento a mi hijo mayor. Seguro no lo recuerdes, pero es un gran admirador tuyo. Con sus amigos, fundó un club de natación en el colegio, solo para seguir tus pasos. Era muy bueno en natación. Fuimos a verlo a varias competencias, pero al final… bueno, escogió baloncesto, y tiene una beca deportiva en la Universidad de Tokio. Podía escoger cualquier carrera, sus calificaciones siempre han sido muy buenas. Su padre y yo pensamos que elegiría veterinaria o docencia, inclusive algo relacionado con niños, pero escogió ecología marina. A nosotros nos preocupó mucho que decidiera estudiar algo relacionado con el mar, después de lo que ha pasado con él…

—Mamá, el _señor_ Nanase necesita irse—interrumpió Makoto, con fuerza.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que es fácil hablarte, Haru—dijo la mujer, medianamente sorprendida de que su hijo la interrumpiera y reconociendo que según los buenos modales ya había abusado en demasía del tiempo de su vecino—. Muchas gracias por entretener a los niños.

—No hay problema. No me espera nada en casa. Solo vine a nadar, y ya lo hice. Gracias a Ran y a Ren por haber aceptado acompañarme.

Makoto frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de que el profesor estaba siendo demasiado encantador con su madre y sus hermanos. Había cierta familiaridad entre ellos. Makoto recordó las palabras de Kisumi diciendo que a Haru, Iwatobi le recordaba el abandono de sus padres, y pensó que, quizá, su madre en algún momento le dio un consejo, que solo las madres dan, a Haruka. Era así de natural su relación.

—Supongo que debe ser aburrido llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie—reconoció ella, en voz baja—. Muchas veces quise ofrecerles los servicios de Makoto para cuidar la casa. Makoto nunca ha tenido descanso, desde que nacieron los gemelos, nos ha ayudado con ellos y con la casa, y a veces pensaba, que necesitaba un lugar en el que refugiarse de todo este caos familiar. Por ejemplo, cuando estaba en el club de natación, me daba la impresión de que la piscina le tranquilizaba, después pasó…

—¡Mamá!

—Bueno, ahora que asiste a la universidad vive solo, ya no tiene que lidiar con cuatro familiares. Al principio le resultó muy duro llegar a su apartamento y no encontrar a nadie, ¿cierto, cariño? Eso te deprime. Eso es algo que podría bajarle los ánimos a cualquiera.

—Mamá, de verdad, creo que el _señor_ necesita irse…

—Como madre, es difícil tener a un hijo lejos, pero creo que a Makoto le ha hecho bien: cuando viven solos, maduran de una forma diferente—Haruka asintió ante el comentario. Ella sonrió, suave—. Claro, como madre, también esperaba que aprendiera a cocinar. Pero ya han pasado casi dos años, y ni siquiera tiene un refrigerador decente en su apartamento.

—¿No cocina?—habló por fin Haruka.

—Ni una papa. Pensé que este año aprendería—se acercó a Nanase con una sonrisa confidente, como si no quisiera que sus hijos escucharan a pesar de lo imposible de evitarlo—. Este semestre matriculó con un profesor que valora la cocina, y les ha pedido recetas… ¿de macarela, cierto? Pero Makoto no ha logrado nada—negó con la cabeza y se giró a su hijo mayor—. ¿Cuántas veces has intentado?—la respuesta de Makoto fue una mirada de súplica. Ella siguió hablando con Haruka—. Hasta me llamó para pedirme consejo, y estaba tan interesado, que dije: Mi hijo, por fin, aprenderá a cocinar. Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Después, me dijo que abandonó el curso, así que mis esperanzas desaparecieron. Makoto nunca aprenderá a cocinar, si no lo logró con este profesor, que lo exigía, no lo logrará con nadie.

—La macarela es delicada. No cualquiera puede prepararla bien.

—Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo él—exclamó la mujer—. Le sugerí que me dejara preparar la macarela a mí y que él la llevara a clase, como si la hubiera hecho él, pero es demasiado justo. No aceptó.

—Creo que su profesor valoraría positivamente que le llevaran macarela, aunque no la preparara él.

Makoto abrió la boca, su primera reacción fue decirle: "No puedes comer macarela todos los días", pero al final solo volteó los ojos, burlonamente exasperado.

—Mamá, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mí?

La señora Tachibana soltó una risita.

—Lo siento, Haru. Tengo la mala costumbre de siempre hablar de mis hijos, pero aunque se avergüencen, es porque me siento muy orgullosa de ellos. Además, me es muy grato volver a hablarte.

—Muchas gracias, Nagumi-san, por su amabilidad y hospitalidad. Creo que podría pagarle, enseñándole a Makoto a preparar macarela… para su profesor.

—Me parece fantástico.

—Yo también quiero aprender.

—Yo quiero aprender más.

—Tachibana-san, con todo gusto, puedo preparar la cena con ayuda de sus hijos.

.o.O.O.

Diez minutos después, la señora Tachibana tarareaba una canción, mientras limpiaba la vajilla china, con la ayuda de sus hijos menores –convencidos gracias a una desconocida habilidad oratoria de Haruka de que la cocina era peligrosa para ellos. Los niños aceptaron, pues al parecer, era bien conocidos los accidentes de Makoto en la cocina.

Makoto estaba de pie en el medio de la cocina, que bien podía decirse era el lugar en toda su casa que menos conocía, y se notaba lo incómodo que estaba, en comparación con los movimientos fluidos de Haruka Nanase.

—No pensé que fueras el Tachibana de mis vecinos—dijo Nanase, atrayendo su atención.

Makoto decidió acercarse y para hacer algo pensó en encargarse de pasarle los alimentos e instrumentos. Después de todo, no le convenía que su familia escuchara su conversación con Haruka, y mejor hablarle casi al oído.

—Debió creer que era una mujer—le dijo, mientras sacaba la tabla de picar.

—Recordaba un nombre de mujer—reconoció el profesor, con un gesto serio—. Estoy seguro de que hubo muchos momentos adecuados en los que pudiste haberme dicho que eras mi vecino.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó, con voz suave, Makoto.

—Para estar mejor preparado cuando tu madre y tus hermanos te avergonzaran contándome que me admirabas.

Makoto se sonrojó.

—Pensé que Kisumi le había dicho.

—¿Kisumi sabe de esto? ¿Conoce a tu mamá?

—Eh. No, no conoce a mi madre—murmuró, medio precavido, y no supo por qué—. Kisumi es un buen entrenador y confidente. Le he contado de mi vida, la escuela, el club de natación… de usted.

—Kisumi se ha estado regodeando de que te conoce mejor que yo. Ya veo por qué. Él sabía que eres mi vecino.

En la imagen que tenía de su profesor, no parecía que ser vecinos fuera algo que le importara. Por lo que tenía entendido, Haruka odiaba su casa, en la que vivió solo por muchísimos años, y apenas pudo irse, se fue. No sabía qué tenía de especial haber sido vecino de una casa vacía o por qué, de pronto, a Haruka parecía importarle.

Sin embargo, había cierto aire en su casa; como si el profesor no fuera una visita, un vecino, sino como si Haruka fuera un miembro más de su familia. Era esa jodidamente comodidad que sentía cuando estaban cerca ahora transportada a la parte más íntima de su casa: la cocina: donde se trabajaba con amor. Porque, aunque Makoto no fuera bueno en la práctica, reconocía que el secreto de una buena comida, era una cuidadosa y amorosa preparación, y si alguien le preguntara cómo cocinaba Haru, él que lo estaba viendo en estos momentos con sus propios ojos, usaría esos dos adjetivos para describirlo.

—Me es fácil contarle aspectos de mi vida a Kisumi. Lo conozco desde hace más tiempo—respondió Makoto, y se avergonzó levemente. Tampoco quería dar la impresión de que era una persona necia y exasperante, que le contaba a todo el mundo su vida.

—En realidad, no—refutó Haruka—. Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda tu vida, hemos sido vecinos desde que naciste.

—Ah… sí… no creo que eso cuente.

—Makoto—le dijo Haruka, y era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron y sus manos temblaron. La cadencia en la voz de Haruka al pronunciar su nombre alocó sus hormonas, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y pensó que no podría sobrevivir sin escuchar esa voz, de nuevo, llamándolo por su nombre de pila—. Eso que le estás echando al filete de macarela, es polvo de hornear.

—¿Ah? ¿Polvo de hornear? ¡Creí que era sal!

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Hola :)_

Muchas gracias por leer :) Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten qué opinan.

La familia de Makoto es genial, y la mamá de Makoto soltó muchas pistas sobre un tema importante. También ya sé cómo incluir a Rin en la historia y tendrá que ver con Rei, porque me gusta un poquitín el RinRei.

Gracias por su apoyo

Nos leemos... pronto.


	5. Capítulo V

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

 **.**

Ran y Ren eran niños, gemelos y miembros de la familia Tachibana, así que Makoto no debía preocuparse si adoraban a su profesor. Era totalmente comprensible que lo hicieran Sinceramente, lo que incomodaba a Makoto era que sus padres también adoraran a Haruka.

No le hizo nada de gracia que sus padres lo mandaran a cuidar a los niños, mientras ellos hablaban temas de _adultos_ con Haruka. Con Ran bajo su axila y Ren en su espalda, subió a sus habitaciones, después de la cena, mientras Nanase hablaba de su vida. Makoto pensó que cuando Haruka se fuera le haría un largo interrogatorio a su madre.

—Haru-chan es como una sirena—susurraron los niños, emocionados. Makoto les sonrió, animándolos.

—Es el mejor en el agua. Pero él dice que hay otros mejores. Nosotros le dijimos que seguro tú eras mejor que él, porque eres nuestro hermano.

Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron. Se imaginó lo mucho que ese comentario molestó a su profesor, aunque en ese momento no supiera quién era el hermano de esos niños.

—¿Sabes qué dijo? ¡Dijo que entonces quería nadar contigo!

Las palabras de su hermanita no consiguieron aliviar los síntomas de enamoramiento de Makoto, al contrario, los agravaron.

—¡Haru-chan!—exclamaron de pronto los niños.

Makoto percibió una sombra tras él. Giró un poco la cabeza para reconocer al profesor en el umbral de la puerta.

—Vine a despedirme—informó él, sin mirarlos realmente, pues sus ojos, curiosos, recorrían la habitación de Makoto, la cual solo tenía lo básico y un par de juguetes de sus hermanos, quienes aprovechaban el espacio libre.

—¡No te vayas, Haru-chan!

—Ren, no le digas así—lo regañó Makoto—. Es un hombre adulto. Les he explicado muchas veces cómo se usan los honoríficos. Y así no es.

—¡Tennō Heika!

—¡Ran! Así llamas al Emperador, no a un profesor.

—¿Profesor? ¿Haru-sensei?

—Creí que Haru-chan, digo Haru-sensei, era nadador. ¿Eres profesor, Haru-sensei?

—Dijeron que su hermano nadaba, ¿cierto? —cambió el tema Haruka, y Makoto le agradeció: porque justo tenía que ser él quien soltara la profesión de su vecino.

—¡Claro! Te enseñaremos las fotografías. ¡¿Dónde están?!—Los niños se detuvieron en seco en medio de la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que vieran el lugar sin las pertenencias de su hermano mayor—. Antes estaban en la pizarra, pero Mako-chan se llevó todo…—Makoto sonrió aliviado, pero nada era tranquilo por mucho tiempo con sus hermanos cerca—. ¡Seguro tiene más en el lugar secreto!

Cuando Makoto empacó sus cosas para irse a su apartamento en Tokio, dejó una cajita con recuerdos en su antigua habitación. Sabía que sus hermanos registrarían, en especial, los lugares altos. Así que él escogió un escondite al ras del suelo, justo donde sus dos hermanos en este momento estaban metiendo la cabeza: entre las cajas de zapatos del armario.

—Eso es mío. Se supone qu… ¡No abran mis cosas sin permiso!

A nadie le importó el respeto a la privacidad ni las súplicas de Makoto. Ágilmente, la tapa salió volando, y mientras revolvían los recuerdos, los niños sacaran un par de fotografías de cuando Makoto, Nagisa y Rei estaban en primaria.

Sin embargo, la atención de los dos adultos estaba en la caja de condones que habían dejado caer fuera de la caja, y a la que obviamente los niños no le prestaban ningún interés.

Los niños le hicieron señas a Haruka para que se acercara, por lo que el hombre de una forma sutil, se agachó y colocando una mano sobre la cajita de condones, los deslizó hasta guardarlos en su bolsillo, sin atraer la atención de nadie, más que la de Makoto, que estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

—En esa fotografía aparece Sasabe y Amakata-sensei—dijo Haruka, reconociendo a sus conocidos.

Reconoció también a Rei Riugazaki y supuso con éxito que el niño de ojos redondos y grandes, con la sonrisa más amplia, era Nagisa. Sus ojos se posaron un largo rato en el rostro sonriente de un pequeño Makoto, y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios le robó el aliento a Makoto.

—En esa ocasión, quedaron en tercer lugar en el relevo—le explicó Ran. Haruka se fijó en la medalla que les colgaba del cuello a los niños—. Mi hermano nadó espalda y estilo libre, porque solo eran tres.

—¡Por eso mi hermano es el mejor nadador!

—Ren, no digas eso—susurró Makoto.

—Yo solo nado libre—dijo Haruka—. Nadar dos estilos es increíble… y en un relevo, nadar dos veces…, entonces, realmente, su equipo le importa, y eso es admirable.

Los niños asintieron emocionados. Y ya no había ninguna duda de que Haruka se había ganado el corazón de los Tachibana, en especial, de Makoto.

Makoto con el corazón cálido y en calma, recostó la espalda en la cama y se permitió observar a Haruka en el medio de sus hermanos. De vez en cuando, los ojos azules se despegaban de las fotografías para fijarse en Makoto, y este le sonreía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora Tachibana reconociera que había límites, así que mandó a los niños a dormir y a Makoto a acompañar a su profesor hasta la casa.

—¿Tienes novia en Iwatobi?—preguntó Haruka cuando subían las escaleras.

—Mmn. No—respondió, medio avergonzado y súper consciente de su vergüenza: ¡era un hombre! Y uno universitario, no debería darle pena hablar de sexo con otro hombre. ¿¡Por qué su comportamiento tenía que hacerlo parecer más inmaduro, más joven, más adolescente!?

Al llegar a la puerta, Haruka solo la empujó y Makoto estuvo a punto de murmurar algo sobre la importancia de cerrar con llave, pero el profesor tenía una expresión seria y una mano tendida hacia él.

Lentamente, extendió su propia mano y dejó que Nanase le entregara la caja de condones.

—Estos no sirven. Compra otros.

Sin más, Haruka se deslizó hacia la oscuridad de su casa y la puerta se cerró. Makoto podía jurar que también las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron por la palma de su mano. Tenía a las estrellas por testigo, pero las estrellas eran frías y lejanas y nada sabían de estudiantes que se enamoraban de profesores, y de profesores que acariciaban las palmas de las manos de sus estudiantes y se sentían felices por las sonrisas que les dirigían.

.O.o.O.

¿Cómo podría Makoto comprar condones si llegó temblando a su casa después de despedirse de Haruka y pasó todo el domingo con el miedo de que alguien de su familia descubriera que tenía una cajita de preservativos en el bolsillo?

Jamás podría pararse delante de un dependiente y pagar por unos. No podía controlar la excitación que le producía una simple mirada, un simple comentario. Trataba de decirse que no quería decir nada, porque, por todos los gatos, que Makoto moriría si seguía pensando que Haruka le había dicho que si tenía condones nuevos pasarían la noche juntos.

Todos cáiganse de espaldas. Por supuesto, que Haruka no estaba sugiriendo tal situación. Solo era la imaginación de Makoto recreando el tacto frío de su profesor, la mirada solícita y la recomendación, como si fuera una declaración de amor. O de sexo.

—Soy un adultoo—lloriqueó, con la cabeza metida en la almohada.

—Mako-chan—lo zarandeó su hermana—. Fuimos a espiar, y Haru-chan ya no está.

Makoto no estaba en condiciones para ver a la cara a su profesor, primero necesitaría unos diez minutos bajo el agua fría; pero le decepcionó terriblemente saber que ya se había ido –sin despedirse-, y que lo vería hasta el martes.

Hasta el martes. Pero el martes, se prometió, ya estaría recuperado y se comportaría como un adulto, que podría plantarse delante de un cajero, pagar por unos condones y mirar a la casa a su profesor.

 **.O.o.O.**

La clase del martes fue exageradamente bulliciosa. Lo usual eran tres horas de monólogo, pero el programa del curso exigía un par de clases dedicadas a la comunicación de los cetáceos. Así que con los silbidos de los delfines y los cantos de las ballenas como música de fondo, Makoto y sus compañeros pasaron un rato alegre con su profesor.

Aprovecharon para dar sus propias teorías sobre la comunicación animal, su sentido de navegación y su inteligencia. Makoto dejó claro por qué los delfines eran uno de sus animales favoritos, y después de exponer sus conocimientos, el profesor dijo que si supiera dibujar ya habría aprobado el curso. Sus compañeros mencionaron el dibujo de la orca que parecía un panda, Haruka exigió verlo y después de un análisis silencioso, hizo unos trazos hasta que los manchones negros tuvieron forma de ballena asesina.

Haruka debió voltear la mirada, avergonzado, cuando le tendió el dibujo a Makoto y le dijo que se lo diera a sus hermanos. La expresión de Makoto fue tan adorable que hizo sonrojar a una de sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, nada habría podido preparar a Haruka para lo que vino después. Con el dibujo debidamente guardado en su carpeta, Makoto se mantuvo silencioso, conmovido y halagado por el gesto de su profesor. A nadie le pareció extraño que el profesor le diera el dibujo, primero porque era de él, Nanase solo lo retocó, y todos sabían que era el único con hermanos pequeños. Pero para Makoto era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido, y ni siquiera era para él.

Así que Makoto no pudo evitar quedarse de último para hablar con su profesor. En el fondo, Haruka esperaba que eso sucediera.

—Les hará muy feliz tener un dibujo de _Haru-chan_.

Y eso último fue lo que hizo enrojecer a Haruka, como si fuera un muchachito de quince años. Makoto admiró con deleite la expresión arrebolada, el color rosa de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos. Haruka desvió los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a dirigirlos a Makoto, asintió.

—Quiero nadar—dijo de pronto el profesor, y Makoto soltó una risita.

—Ah, por supuesto que quieres, Haru.

—El sábado—empezó el profesor, y Makoto alzó una ceja al ver que parecía levemente nervioso, como si las palabras que usualmente llegaban fácilmente a él, se escaparan—. Es el aniversario del club de natación de Iwatobi.

Makoto comprendió que estaba planeando una salida con él.

—Nos podemos ver en las escaleras e irnos juntos—terminó Makoto la idea. El profesor asintió.

 **.O.o.O.**

Cuando Makoto y sus hermanos salieron, Haruka Nanase estaba sentado en una de las gradas, esperando por ellos.

El camino por el laberíntico vecindario, por el puente y la playa fue tranquilo. Haruka les contó que cuando vivía ahí, solía correr todos los días del club a su casa. También les pidió que tuvieran cuidado al cruzar el puente, pues cuando niño había subestimado la fuerza del agua y del viento, y había caído al río.

—¿Casi te ahogas?—preguntaron los niños con miedo, y a Haru le conmovió como se agarraron más fuerte de él.

—No pasó nada grave—les aseguró.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, y separándose de Makoto, le pidieron a Haruka que se agachara.

—Nosotros una vez casi nos ahogamos. Estábamos en un botecito de hule en el mar, y perdimos los remos. Y algo pasó con Makoto.

—¿Qué pasó?

Los niños se alzaron de hombros.

—Se quedó paralizado. Y nosotros tragamos mucha agua, y las olas nos revolcaron hasta que pudimos salir. Después, Makoto y mis papás lloraron mucho.

Haruka miró a Makoto, que los veía cuchichear entre curioso y precavido. Haruka guardó la información en su corazón. Cada palabra de los niños, cada mirada cariñosa que la familia Tachibana le dirigía a Makoto, solo hacía que sintiera un deseo más fuerte de conocerlo mejor, de ser parte de su vida.

Al llegar al club, se encontraron con un considerable público. Algunos reconocieron a Haruka y le pidieron que se tomara fotografías, lo cual lo incomodó bastante. Makoto amablemente les pidió a las personas que dejaran de rodearlo y le permitieran disfrutar de las actividades programadas.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus hermanos volvieran a saltar sobre el profesor.

—Nos cuentas otra vez la historia de cómo conociste a Rin-sempai.

Gracias a la intervención de sus hermanos, Makoto tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la infancia de Haruka.

Al fallecer su abuela, sus padres no tenían quien lo cuidara después de la escuela así que lo matricularon en clases extra de pintura, cocina y natación. De forma que el pequeño Haru estaba ocupado todas las tardes hasta que ellos regresaran de sus trabajos.

Sasabe, que en aquel tiempo era instructor, notó su habilidad para nadar y lo incentivó para que participara en competencias. Así fue cómo conoció a Rin Matsouka. Al poco tiempo de competir juntos, Rin quiso estar en el mismo club de natación que Haruka.

En aquel entonces, Rin quería formar el mejor equipo para nadar un relevo. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo lograrlo. No logró convencer a nadie de participar. Ni a Haru, quien decía que competir no le importaba, ni a Sousuke, su mejor amigo, quien se enfadó con él por haberse cambiado de escuela solo para estar con Haruka.

Makoto escuchaba interesado el relato. Lo que sucedió después era conocido por los habitantes de Iwatobi. Rin Matsouka, deseoso de convertirse en un nadador olímpico, fue a entrenar a Australia, mientras que Haruka se quedó en Iwatobi. Rin regresó a Japón tres años después, sintiéndose fracasado por no haber podido cumplir las expectativas en Australia y como él mismo había reconocido en una entrevista le causó envidia descubrir que Haruka había continuado nadando, perfeccionando su fabulosa técnica gracias al club de natación de la escuela, y que había participado en relevos con los hermanos Kirishima y Asahi Shiina.

Los niños suspiraron emocionados cuando Haruka les contó del sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad por ganar un relevo, gracias al esfuerzo de sus compañeros; y de la piscina con flores de cerezo, que le permitió reconciliarse con Rin.

Ran, que siempre había sido más perceptiva y había escuchado a algunos señores preguntarle a Haruka por qué dejó de nadar olímpicamente, le hizo la misma pregunta.

Makoto estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Haruka lo detuvo. Estaba dispuesto a contestar con la verdad.

—Primero solo me gustaba nadar. Después, empecé a nadar para Rin. Rin quería ser nadador olímpico y yo quería nadar con él. Pero esas medallas eran el sueño de Rin; en el fondo, yo solo quería nadar con mis amigos.

—Ese es un sueño muy bonito—le dijeron los niños, apretándole las manos—. También es el sueño de Makoto, ¿cierto? Makoto dejó de nadar, después del accidente, pero como quería estar con sus amigos, lo volvió a intentar, y nadaron juntos en un relevo. Makoto también nadó con sus amigos.

Haruka estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el accidente, le empezaba a resultar molesto no conocer cada evento del pasado de Makoto. Pero una mano en su hombro le quitó todas las ganas de hablar.

—¡Kisumi!—exclamó Makoto.

—¡Qué sorpresa verlos juntos! Aunque no debería. Era obvio que apenas te enteraras que el club estaba abierto no querrías salir de aquí, Haru.

Ante la expresión de fastidio del profesor, Makoto quiso quitar la atención de Kisumi sobre Haru.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kisumi?

—Mi hermano, Hayato. Quería que viera cómo las personas se divierten nadando y pensé que sería una buena idea traerlo hoy.

Hayato era un niño un poco mayor que los hermanos de Makoto, con un gran parecido físico a Kisumi, pero con los ojos llorosos y escondido detrás de una columna.

—Le tiene miedo al agua—explicó Kisumi.

Ran y Ren saltaron de sus asientos y después de pedir permiso –y de presentarse ante el amigo de su hermano- corrieron a hacerle compañía a Hayato, quien se mostró un poco reacio, pero ante la insistencia de los gemelos, se dejó llevar por ellos.

—Hace unos días, hacíamos un paseo en barco y por el fuerte oleaje se cayó al mar. Desde ese día, le tiene miedo. Pensé que si le enseñaba a nadar se sentiría mejor, pero ni siquiera quiere acercarse al agua—les explicó Kisumi, dolido—. No sé qué hacer, no quiero que viva con miedo, pero nada de lo que he hecho hasta el momento funciona.

Haruka observó al niño y, quizá, por primera vez, Kisumi le transmitió empatía. Entendía el sufrimiento de una persona que le temía al agua.

—¿Tienen algún consejo? Dado que ambos nadan.

—Debe aceptar la existencia del agua—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose el uno al otro.

Kisumi se rio ante su sincronía.

Haruka elaboró su respuesta:

—No hay que rechazar al agua. Clavas las puntas de tus dedos en la superficie y abres una grieta. Entonces, deslizas tu cuerpo por ese espacio… Solo hay que aceptar la existencia del agua y no resistirse.

—Vaya, eso fue lo mismo que dijo Rei cuando nos mostró que había aprendido los cuatro estilos de natación—murmuró Makoto, pensativo—. Dijo que, por fin, había aceptado al agua.

Haruka asintió, como si esa fuera la respuesta a toda pregunta.

—Haru, ¿crees que podrías enseñarle a nadar a Hayato?

—No.

—¿Por qué no lo piensas por un instante antes de negarte?

—No. Requiere mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Y tú, Makoto?

—Solo quieres clases gratis—intervino Haru.

Kisumi rio.

—Haru, no seas malo. Además, no le quitará mucho tiempo a Makoto. ¿Qué dices? Lo puedo llevar conmigo a Tokio un fin de semana.

—No lo sé—murmuró Makoto, y a los otros dos les sorprendió que el muchacho hiciera un esfuerzo por negarse—. Hace mucho que no nado.

—Podemos nadar juntos—dijo Haruka, mirando a Makoto, quien mantuvo su rostro inusualmente serio.

—Supongo.

—Makoto—habló despacio Kisumi, con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No sé si estás entendiendo lo que Haruka trata de decirte—Makoto alzó un poco las cejas—. Quiere compartir lo que más le gusta contigo. Muéstrate más alegre.

—Oh—dijo de forma sincera el más joven—. Pensaba que lo que más le gusta es la macarela.

Los otros dos soltaron una risita, y un calor agradable se acomodó en el pecho de Makoto. Desde hacía mucho, Haruka compartía la macarela con él.

 **.O.o.O.**

Los entrenamientos de baloncesto se suspendieron por el periodo de exámenes finales. El semestre estaba a punto de acabar y el ambiente universitario se balanceaba entre ansiosa energía y modorro interés.

Hacía dos días que Makoto hizo su prueba final del Seminario de Cetáceos, por lo que empezó a pensar en la despedida. Vería a su profesor una última vez para la entrega de promedios finales, y listo. Su experiencia con Haruka, con delfines y macarela sería un recuerdo más de su vida universitaria.

En estos días, Makoto se había encontrado con pocas ganas de salir con sus amigos o siquiera de salir de casa. Así que le sorprendió que alguien tocara el timbre mientras estaba en su exilio de hibernación.

Se trataba de Kou Matsouka, quien con una timidez inusual en ella, le confesó que había estado buscándolo, y al no encontrarlo en el gimnasio, aprovechó sus contactos como profesora y consultó su dirección en el expediente.

Makoto se disculpó por haberle causado molestias, la invitó a su departamento y le ofreció té. Una charla agradable los atrapó, Kou interesada en el estilo relajado de la decoración y en algunos de los dvd's de taebo que Makoto juró que nunca veía. Tan a gusto se sintió Kou que por poco olvida el motivo por el que lo buscaba con tanta urgencia.

—Estoy preocupada por tus evaluaciones—dijo, después de su tercera taza de té.

—¿De nuevo?

—Es serio—replicó ella, ante el tono burlón de él—. Haruka calificó terriblemente duro tu examen. La nota no te alcanza. No quiso hablar conmigo. Pensé que debías hablar con él.

—No puedo decirle a un profesor que cambie mi nota, Kou—le dijo Makoto, como cuando les explicaba algo muy obvio a sus hermanitos.

—A Haru sí puedes.

Makoto dejó la taza en la mesa y se echó para atrás, con los ojos clavados en el techo de su departamento.

Sus calificaciones le habían preocupado toda su vida; pero nunca había lidiado con tantas crisis relacionadas con la aprobación de un curso, que ni siquiera era obligatorio. Tantas sesiones de estudio, tantas preocupaciones para saber si abandonaba o no el curso, para que al final, tuviera una mala calificación.

Sentía que debía sentirse molesto, frustrado, pero, lamentablemente, había una parte en él que se aferraba a los momentos que pasó con Haruka para justificar el mal rato que una mala nota implicaba. De alguna forma, aunque todo fuera un rotundo fracaso, sentía que valió la pena.

Al final, se decidió por rendirse.

—No sé si tenga la energía para esto.

—Makoto, por favor. Hazlo por tu propio bien. Aunque sea, llévale una receta para preparar macarela.

 **.O.o.O.**

Makoto observó que tras la puerta del salón de profesores de su escuela se veía la sombra de una persona. No debía usar mucho la imaginación para saber lo fuera de lugar que estaba Haruka Nanase ahí. Después de todo, la presencia del profesor en aquella sala respondía a un plan de Kou para que Makoto pudiera acercársele para hablar sobre sus calificaciones. De otra forma, nunca encontraría a Haruka en la sala de descanso de los profesores.

Empujó un poco, y el ruido fue suficiente para atraer la atención del hombre.

—Ah. Makoto—lo saludó.

—Profesor—murmuró Makoto entrando y Haru frunció el ceño, hacía mucho que no lo llamaba así. No recordaba la última vez que Makoto recalcó su condición—. Quería hablar con usted sobre mi examen final—apretó un poco más el folleto que le había entregado hacía unas horas.

—No hay nada qué hablar—respondió llanamente Haru—. Te veré el próximo semestre.

Makoto hizo una expresión adolorida. Sabía que todo era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿A caso Haruka no era famoso por sus arbitrariedades?

Debió agradecer la preocupación de Kou y dejar en paz el asunto. Ya le habían advertido de sobra que Nanase encontraría una forma para conseguir que su grupo fuera el que tuviera menos porcentaje de aprobación, y no debía extrañarle que él fuera el primero de los fracasados.

—Gracias—dijo.

Hacía unas horas, cuando Haruka reunió a sus estudiantes para una sesión de retroalimentación, a Makoto tan solo le dirigió un escueto: "Tachibana, tu examen", le entregó su folleto lleno de correcciones y un uno en la esquina. No hubo ningún intercambio de palabras entre ellos y Makoto trató de disimular su decepción delante de sus compañeros, quienes se ensartaron en discusiones y apelaciones.

Así que Makoto aceptó el plan de Kou para hablar en privado con su profesor, sobre la calificación, solo porque sería una oportunidad para verlo.

Y ahora que lo tenía al frente solo podía decirle "gracias".

No quedaba nada más. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Makoto—lo llamó Haruka alzando un poco la voz. Makoto se detuvo y lo miró, por encima de su hombro, con sus ojos inquietos—. Quiero verte el próximo semestre.

—No matricularé.

—Pero reprobaste—insistió Haruka.

Makoto giró todo el cuerpo, para tener de frente al profesor, y de pronto ya no le parecía un adulto. Haruka parecía un niño mimado y caprichoso. Quizá siempre lo fue y él solo estaba cegado por su belleza y su voz atractiva.

—Es un curso opcional. Lo reprobé. No lo matricularé de nuevo—recalcó, con pereza.

Pocas noticias podían sacar de sus casillas a Haruka como esa. Se quedó mudo, impresionado.

Makoto tomó la decisión de que dejaría de pensar en el profesor, que lo hizo perder el tiempo y reprobar un curso, como su interés romántico:

—Lamento no haber cumplido sus expectativas y no haber sido capaz de sobresalir a pesar de su buena disposición a la hora de enseñar. Si bien no fue constatable en términos suficientes, sí aprendí bastante y me esforzaré porque esta experiencia tan penosa no vuelva a repetirse. Gracias por su tiempo y perdón por las molestias que pude haber ocasionado, no fue mi intención...

Y eso fue todo para ellos.

 **.O.o.O.**

El refugio de Makoto, desde niño, era el ejercicio. Correr, nadar, entrenarse con las máquinas, participar en un juego; no importaba cuál fuera la actividad, cuando quería evitar alguna situación de su vida, recurría al ejercicio.

Cuando estaba en primaria, en el agua se olvidaba de sus problemas. Cuando el agua empezó a darle miedo, salió a correr. Cuando le tuvo miedo a la soledad, jugó baloncesto.

Su familia respetaba su tiempo en el gimnasio y ninguno de sus amigos entrenaba tanto como él, así que el gimnasio era lo único que tenía solo para él. Ahí olvidaba sus problemas y se concentraba en contar, en la posición de sus músculos, en las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuerpo.

Acababa de terminar una fuerte sesión. Apenas podía contener el temblor de sus músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo. Estaba adormecido y cansado. Solo quería llegar a su casa y caer en su cama. Lo bueno de esas noches de duro entrenamiento era que conciliaba muy bien el sueño: no perdía el tiempo lamentándose que le gustara un profesor.

Cuando hacía ejercicio se olvidaba de todo. Hasta de soñar.

Se acercó al lavabo para rellenar su botella y vio en el reflejo del espejo a Haruka Nanase parado tras él.

—Cambié la nota—dijo Haruka.

Makoto frunció el ceño. Cerró despacio el grifo y se giró hacia Haruka Nanase, quien también llevaba ropa deportiva. Pero Makoto estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto en su gimnasio.

—Entonces, aprobé—aventuró sin ganas.

—Sí—dijo con seriedad Haruka. Una persona tras ellos carraspeó, por lo que debieron moverse para dar campo. La puerta estaba cerca y salieron al pasillo. Haruka continuó hablando—. También solicité la apertura de otro seminario y aceptaré horas de trabajo en otros cursos e investigaciones. Dijeron que deben revisar el presupuesto, pero que probablemente el otro año tenga otros cursos a mi cargo. Kou me dijo que desde hace años solicitan mi participación en varios programas.

Makoto se dejó resbalar hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared, de forma que quedó casi a la altura del otro hombre.

—Vaya. Eso es grandioso—dijo cuando se acomodó.

—Solo si los matriculas—aclaró Haruka, la voz cargada de sentimiento.

La mirada insistente de Haruka acogió a todo Makoto: a sus miedos y a sus deseos. Los abrazó y los acercó a él, los comprendió y los respetó. Makoto trastabilló un poco, abrumado, y mentalmente se regañó por no ser capaz de impedir la enorme sonrisa que sus labios estaban formando.

—Me encantaría.

Su voz fue suave y su sonrisa muy sincera. Detectó una pizca de alivio en el gesto de su profesor y su sonrisa fue aún más amplia, inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza. Dos segundos después, empezó a ser consciente de su aspecto.

Tenía la ropa y la piel empapadas en sudor. El cabello despeinado y los labios resecos. Además, debía apestar y nadie consideraba las manchas de sudor como un atractivo.

—Mnnm. Lo siento... yo...

—Está bien. Ahora todo está bien.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo.

Quisiera destacar que Haru y Rin no hayan nadado relevos en esta historia, porque en High Speed, Haru aceptó nadar el relevo después de una conversación importante con Makoto. Así que si Makoto no está, pues no hay relevo. El relevo de Haru vino después con Ikuya, Natsuya y Asahi.

Creo que a lo mucho quedan dos capítulos. Tal vez uno, que tratará sobre ese accidente de Makoto.

Espero me puedan contar qué opinan hasta el momento de la historia, sé que no hay mucha interacción profesor-estudiante, pero no quiero una historia llena de clichés y fetiches, sino algo más cotidiano y natural.

See you next water time!


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

 **.**

Estar lejos de casa afectaba a Makoto. Sus primeros días en Tokio habían sido solitarios, fríos y aburridos. No estaba listo para la vida en la gran ciudad y sobredimensionó todas las impresiones. Si no hubiera sido por el balón de baloncesto que cayó en sus manos mientras caminaba por el campus, probablemente, no habría sobrevivido ni la primera semana.

Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a su vida en Tokio, como un estudiante soltero dueño de cuarenta y seis metros en el octavo piso de un residencial para pensionados, no borraba la nostalgia. Extrañaba su casa, y necesitaba largas conversaciones con su familia para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Así que una vez que Makoto colgó el teléfono después de una breve conversación con su madre en la que le contaba que no pasaría las vacaciones de medio periodo en casa, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó Kou, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—No pasa nada—Tras su bonita sonrisa, se escondió la preocupación.

—¿Primeras vacaciones lejos de casa?—preguntó Haruka. Makoto lo miró, tímido, y asintió—. Podemos ir el último fin de semana a Iwatobi. Después de todo, tus hermanos me invitaron a un festival de su escuela.

La sonrisa de Makoto fue amplia, pues Haru siempre lograba saber qué le sucedía y decir algo para animarlo.

—¿Iwatobi? Hace mucho que no voy…—murmuró Kou—. Está decidido. También iré y me quedaré en tu casa, Haru.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi madre vive en Australia con Rin. Si voy a Iwatobi, no tengo dónde más quedarme.

—¿Y por qué vas a Iwatobi? Hablábamos Makoto y yo.

Kou juntó las cejas.

—No voy a dejar que te aproveches de un jovencito, Haruka.

—Ya veremos—gruñó Haru.

Las mejillas de Makoto no podían estar más rojas, así que cambió de tema y retomó los preparativos para su expedición a uno de los complejos marinos de la Universidad para analizar la posibilidad de extender el área de protección de ballenas, de tal manera que se permitiera una explotación equilibrada mediante la pesca con cuerda, el trasmallo y el palangre de fondo, y ofrecer un mayor espacio de protección a las ballenas, lo cual podría incentivar el turismo de avistamiento de estos mamíferos.

Se trataba del primer trabajo de campo, tanto de Haruka como de Makoto. También de Kou, que ni siquiera formaba parte de Escuela de Biología, pero se las ingeniaba para estar presente en todas las reuniones de planeación, y nadie se quejaba, porque de quedar la actividad en manos de Haruka, probablemente terminarían en una búsqueda de sirenas.

—Tú y yo haremos las compras—decidió Kou—. Haru solo compraría macarela y piña.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es horrible combinarlo ¿Cierto, Makoto?

—Eh. No creo que sea tan malo.

Haruka se sintió un triunfador cuando Kou volteó los ojos y Makoto soltó una risita.

Los planes de compra, que Haruka quería retrasar, pues implicaba que Makoto se marchara, se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Kou. Y Haru agradeció el timbre de una canción popular en inglés que anunciaba a Rin.

—Podrías saludarme primero—escucharon a Kou decir, y Makoto titubeó un poco para alejarse, pensando que debía darle más privacidad a la mujer, pues su tono no parecía muy amistoso—. Haru, mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

Makoto hizo un esfuerzo por contener su curiosidad, aunque no pudo satisfacerla. Haruka no habló mayor cosa, si acaso un sí y un sonido de garganta, y su expresión no cambió. Bien pudieron haberle dicho que había un grano más de arena en el desierto.

—¿Qué dice?— quiso saber Kou.

—Que vendrá. En agosto.

—Qué feliz soy. ¿Se quedará en tu casa?

—Se puede quedar en un hotel.

—Pero siempre que viene se queda en tu casa, Haru.

Makoto notó las palabras de Kou hicieron que los hombros del profesor se tensaran. Así que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, se aseguró de sonreírle. Haru desvió la mirada. Mientras, Kou aprovechó para exigirle más detalles a su hermano por mensaje de texto.

—Vendrá a hacer algunas tomas para Brasil 2016—les explicó después de revisar su celular—. Ah, qué emoción. Sus patrocinadores han extendido sus contratos y el gobierno ha mejorado su subsidio. También se ha reforzado el equipo... ¡Mi hermano arrasará!

—Estoy seguro de que será así—dijo Makoto con lo que se ganó el abrazo que Kou quería darle a su hermano pero que no podía.

Haruka contó los cincuenta seis segundos de abrazo, y mientras caminaban hacia el supermercado, con Makoto y Kou por delante, no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

No le importaba la fraternidad entre ellos, no le importaba saber que Kou llevaba años en una relación, medio tormentosa y no tan fiel, pero relación al fin y al cabo, no le importaba que Makoto tuviera una expresión amorosa que solo él había visto y que no estaba dibujada en su rostro cuando abrazó a Kou.

Lo único que podía pensar era en lo poco que conocía a Makoto.

Makoto hablaba mucho, le contaba de sus amigos y de sus hermanos, de su día a día, pero no era tanto lo que hablaba de él mismo. Reconocía que había mucha naturalidad en la forma en que se trataban, como si sus personalidades estuvieran hechas para estar una al lado de la otra, como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no lo conocía, poco sabía de la vida de Makoto.

Y, para colmo, ese abrazo le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Sucede algo, Haru? ¿No te gusta ese sabor de helado?

La paleta azul que tenía en sus manos estaba bien. Nunca había probado algo similar y le parecía una excelente idea que Makoto comprara una paleta doble que pudieran compartir. Pero una paleta no le contaba nada de Makoto.

—Siempre he querido comer una de estas—habló el más joven, sabía que no era fácil para Haru superar algunos de sus debates internos, así que quiso aligerar y garantizarle que aunque no se sintiera bien, todo estaría bien—. Solía comprarles a mis hermanos una, para dividirla entre ellos, y siempre tenía ganas de comprar para mí, pero no tenía a quién darle la otra mitad. Así que… me hace feliz compartir contigo.

El efecto que la mayoría de las palabras de Makoto causaba en Haruka era desintegrar los nudos de amargura que se formaban en él. Por supuesto, quería saber si a Makoto le gustaban las mujeres o si prefería a los hombres, pero ya no sentía el peso de los celos.

—No podría comer una entera—dijo Haruka.

—Yo tampoco. Por suerte, para eso están los amigos.

 **.O.o.O.**

El día que zarparon, rumbo a horas y horas de observación, estudio y análisis de pruebas recolectabas bajo el sol del sur de Japón, Haruka no se separó de Makoto, lo cual fue muy extraño y causó complicaciones al resto de la tripulación, la mayoría conformada por estudiantes, que esperaban recibir órdenes del profesor. Makoto como todo mal marinero no se separó de la baranda y su rostro, aunque él se esforzara en disimularlo, con cada nudo de velocidad estaba más pálido.

—No saltaré por la borda—dijo Haru mirando fijamente a Makoto, quien dio un saltito y apretó con fuerza la baranda del barco.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió el muchacho, nervioso.

El ceño de Haruka se frunció aun más, mientras mentalmente le echaba la culpa a Kou por el bajón de ánimo de Makoto. La mujer al despedirse en el puerto le hizo una serie de advertencias de lo más disparatadas a Makoto: que Haru era capaz de lanzarse del barco, que podría pelear con una gaviota por conseguir una macarela, que creía que las sirenas existían. Y desde que pusieron un pie en la lancha, Makoto había dejado de hablar y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Nadie podía investigar sobre el comportamiento de las ballenas si todo lo que estaba relacionado con el mar le daba miedo.

—Makoto—lo llamó Haru, insistente, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, pero no aceptó.

Los otros participantes del programa terminaban de ensamblar las mesas y los equipos para recopilar datos, lo suficiente distraídos como para que Haru se animara a poner una mano sobre la de Makoto, que apretaba el riel de la baranda.

Su mano no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la de Makoto, pero nunca había sentido tal calidez y fuerza proveniente de otro cuerpo. El muchacho dio un leve respingo y su respiración se interrumpió por un par de segundos. Y Haru sonrió levemente cuando su plan funcionó: Makoto volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, y había luz en los ojos verdes que reflejaban el albedo del mar.

Porque bastaba que se dejaran hundir en el color de sus ojos para que supieran qué pensaba el otro.

—¿Qué piensas que hay en el mar?—preguntó Haruka.

—Muerte—su voz fue tan suave, que pareció la caricia de la estela.

Haruka apretó la mano, y acercándose más, habló:

—Es cierto que hay una criatura en las profundidades del mar—Makoto tembló, era la primera vez en toda su vida que otra persona reconocía la existencia de una criatura que los acechaba bajo el agua—. Es cierto que hay muerte en el mar. Pero en el agua, en el mar, también estoy yo.

Cuando Makoto tenía 7 años, vio a Haruka Nanase nadar por primera vez; y pensó que era hermoso, que era el mejor en el agua. Haruka nadaba como si fuera una criatura más del mar.

Ahora, con el vaivén de la lancha, con la brisa marina, el olor salino y la esencia de Haruka invadiendo sus sentidos, Makoto se dio cuenta de que había descubierto la verdadera forma de lo que había escondido en las profundidades del mar. Porque por muchísimo años, Haruka había estado oculto para él.

Haruka era lo que había estado buscando. Lo que le daba miedo descubrir, pero de lo que no podía alejarse.

La brisa marina y las palabras de Haru se llevaron el miedo de Makoto. Extendió un poco los dedos, aflojando el agarre en la baranda y permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran, y el momento hubiera dado para más, si no los interrumpen.

—¡Profesor! ¿Está todo bien por allá?—una muchacha veía con interés las manos unidas.

—Solo quería saltar—murmuró Haruka, alzándose de hombros, y la muchacha soltó una risilla.

—Tachibana, más te vale sujetar bien al profesor si se atreve a saltar a mar abierto.

Makoto sonrió animado y fue feliz por su nueva tarea. Poco a poco su miedo fue quedándose dormido, y en la última noche del proyecto, borrachos de tanto mar, Makoto se inclinó tanto para observar a los delfines alrededor del barco, que sus labios rozaron los de su profesor.

 **.O.o.O.**

El día del cumpleaños de Nagisa encontró a Makoto, a Rei y a Haruka compartiendo una sonrisa traviesa. Tantos días planeando lo que sería el mejor cumpleaños de su amigo, a escondidas, que les aliviaba que llegara el día en que ese peso se iría. Sinceramente, Nagisa estaba al borde de enojarse con Makoto y Rei para siempre por comportarse tan extraño con él.

No necesitaron mucho para poner manos a la obra. Rei iría por Nagisa, mientras que los otros esperarían junto con el pastel en el Laboratorio de Biotecnología.

—Rei-chan—escucharon la voz de Nagisa, al cabo de unos minutos. Makoto dio un respingo y por poco empuja la mesa donde estaba el pastel. Haruka le dirigió una mirada reprimiéndolo—. ¿De verdad tienes que estudiar hoy? ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?

—Todos los días buenos son para estudiar.

—Pero es tan aburrido, Rei-chan. ¿No puedes darte un día libre?—Ya Rei estaba abriendo la puerta del laboratorio—. ¡Has estado tan ocupado todos estos días! Ni siquiera quisiste planear mi fies…

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron Makoto y Rei cuando este último encendió la luz del laboratorio.

Nagisa se quedó quieto, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Examinó la decoración, el pastel, la compañía, y después saltó emocionado, arrojándose a los brazos de Rei. De un salto pasó a los de Makoto y hasta fue capaz de darle dos besos en cada mejilla a Haruka, sin saber ni siquiera quién era.

Rei trató de disculparse con Haru por el comportamiento de Nagisa. Nagisa centró toda su atención en el pastel y, de pronto, se llevó las manos al rostro para quitarse las lágrimas.

—¡Es el pastel de Rinrin! Lo recuerdo. Son las mismas figuras. Lo vimos juntos cuando estábamos en primaria. ¡Chicos! Lo anhelaba tanto, se veía tan hermoso y delicioso.

—Es el mismo pastel—le susurró Makoto, abrazándolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Nagisa lo estrechó con fuerza, después se alejó y limpiándose, de nuevo, las lágrimas, reconoció a Haruka.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Te admiro tanto!—exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las mejillas de Haruka se enrojecieron y ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio; y Makoto se sorprendió al ver que no le incomodaba la cercanía de Nagisa, al contrario, parecía que le agradaba.

—Antes de comer—dijo Rei, llamando a la quietud a Nagisa—. Makoto y yo tenemos algo qué decir.

Makoto levantó una ceja. Él no había planeado nada. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna dificultad en hablar de Nagisa y de desearle los mejores éxitos, pero habría querido que Rei le avisara con más tiempo. Se habría podido preparar mejor.

—Makoto te explicará por qué Haruka Nanase nos acompaña el día de hoy—continuó Rei, pero el cumpleañero lo interrumpió:

—¿Tú horneaste el pastel, Haru-chan?

Haruka pensó que tenía una mirada cautivadora, también su voz y su energía. Empezó a entender por qué Rei y Makoto se habían esforzado tanto por él. Asintió.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Haru-chan!

Rei carraspeó, inseguro de que Haru se sintiera cómodo con el "chan" de Nagisa, pero el profesor no dio ninguna muestra de sentirse ofendido. Con una sonrisa alegre, observó como Nagisa acercaba su banco al de Haru y se le guindaba del brazo.

—Haruka-sempai, quiero externar mi mayor agradecimiento por su colaboración y ofrecerle disculpas por los inconvenientes causados. Lamentablemente, ha sido arrastrado en esta idea nuestra, y me temo que deberé abusar una vez más de su amabilidad y pedirle que, por favor, también escuche lo que tengo que decir.

Rei hizo una pausa para que Haru dijera algo, pero el hombre se quedó callado. Así que Makoto después de romper el intenso contacto visual, dijo:

—Haru no tiene ningún inconveniente.

Rei aceptó la interpretación del silencio de Haruka y continuó:

—¿Recuerdan en nuestro segundo año de secundaria, cuando acabábamos de fundar el club de natación y fuimos de campamento a las islas? En ese entonces, yo no sabía nadar muy bien…

—Rei-chan—interrumpió Nagisa, preocupado—. No tienes que decirnos.

—No, Nagisa. He callado por mucho tiempo, y es hora de qué les cuente la verdad—sus amigos del colegio intercambiaron miradas preocupados—. Tenía miedo de que mi falta de habilidad y mis tiempos fueran obstáculos en sus sueños. Desde niños siempre nos había gustado la natación, pero yo me conformaba solo con mirar las competencias, y no había podido compartir la emoción de nadar al lado de ustedes.

—Rei. Por favor—esta vez fue Makoto quien lo interrumpió—. No tienes que explicarnos nada.

Rei hizo un ademán para detenerlo.

—Fue imprudente de mi parte salir a nadar de noche, lo sé. Pero necesitaba mejorar para ser un digno compañero, y en aquel entonces y ahora, habría hecho cualquier cosa por mejorar en la natación.

Rei hizo una larga pausa, mirando a Haruka. Makoto y Nagisa ya no lo interrumpirían más, sin embargo, les causó extrañeza que mirara al exnadador. Rei suspiró y continuó con el relato.

—Makoto no lo recuerda—por primera vez, Haruka desvió los ojos hacia Makoto, interesado—. Cuando Nagisa fue a pedir ayuda, después de rescatarme y dejarme en la playa. Una persona se acercó, había salido a correr por la playa y al escuchar nuestros gritos, acudió. Fue él quien logró sacar a Makoto del mar.

—Creí… creí que había sido el guardacostas—exclamó Makoto.

—No, Mako-chan. Cuando llegué con la guardia costera, ya estabas fuera del mar. Y había otra persona, no recuerdo muy bien.

—Fue Rin Matsouka la persona que sacó a Makoto, inconsciente, del mar.

—¿Rin?—preguntó Haruka, sorprendido. En primer lugar, ya entendía por qué los seres queridos de Makoto se mostraban tan reticentes con el agua: Makoto casi muere ahogado por tratar de salvar a su amigo.

—¿Rinrin? ¿El nadador olímpico? ¿Tiburón? ¿De Samezuka? ¿El compañero de Haru-chan?

Rei asintió a todas las descripciones.

—Samezuka tiene un centro privado de entrenamiento en esas islas. Esa noche, Rin Matsouka había salido a correr y en cuanto empezó a llover se refugió cerca de nuestras tiendas. Él fue quién…

—Me salvó la vida—dijo Makoto en un suspiro sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

Rei tragó saliva.

—Eso no es todo. Rin-san estuvo muy pendiente de tu recuperación, Makoto. Sin embargo, quiso mantener en secreto su identidad. Yo… Yo le comenté que dejaste de nadar—Haru dio un respingo, ahora comprendía mejor—, que le tenías miedo al mar. Y que todo era por mi culpa. Ustedes fueron un gran apoyo para mí en esa época, pero no podían comprender cómo realmente me sentía. Por mi culpa, los dos estuvieron en peligro, casi mueres. Por mi culpa, dejaste de nadar, Makoto. Entonces, Rin-san… él sabía lo que significaba que por culpa de uno alguien que amaba la natación, dejara de hacerlo—sus ojos se fijaron en Haruka, quien asintió.

Después de todo, en el pasado que Haruka y Rin compartían, uno había dejado de nadar por culpa del otro.

—Lo siento tanto. No puedo creer que aun hoy sigas pensando que fue por tu culpa, por favor, Rei. El único culpable soy yo, que me quedé paralizado. Además, ¡volví a nadar! Nadamos juntos—dijo Makoto, incapaz de contenerse.

Rei asintió.

—Fue hasta que conocí a Rin-san que pude comprender lo que ustedes sentían al nadar. Fue él quien me enseñó a nadar y fue gracias a él que pude perdonarme por lo que les había hecho y permitirme volver a considerarme su amigo. En el fondo, el consejo que me dio Rin-san de aceptar la existencia del agua, fue lo que me permitió aceptar que el agua guarda peligros, pero también nos da la posibilidad de conocer escenas nunca antes vistas.

A los cuatro hombres, que resultaron ser todos vecinos de Iwatobi, los embargó una sensación cálida y fresca, el fortalecimiento de lazos de amistad que se habían empezado a gestar desde hacía años.

Haruka sintió un profundo agradecimiento por lo que Rin había hecho, al lanzarse a un mar embravecido para salvar a un desconocido, a un muchacho que no era más que uno de sus tantos admiradores. También le agradeció la dedicación que debió mostrar para enseñarle a un hombre, que por lo que había escuchado, se hundía como un ancla, a nadar los cuatro estilos.

—Eso es lo que quería contarles—continuó Rei—. Es mi regalo para ustedes. La verdad. Fue Rin-san quien me enseñó a nadar. Nos reuníamos en secreto en las instalaciones de Samezuka, por las noches.

—¡Rei-chan, eso es genial!

—Sí. Fue gracias a Rin que volvimos a nadar juntos.

Y Haruka pensó que su agradecimiento mental a Rin no era suficiente. Tenía que ofrecerle algo más, porque fue su amigo el artífice de que el miedo de Makoto al mar se fuera, pues le dio una segunda oportunidad para nadar con sus amigos. Le devolvió la fe en sí mismo a Rei y le permitió comprender la existencia del agua; y gracias a ello, fueron capaces de conectar sus sentimientos cuando nadaban, el uno para el otro, como un equipo, como amigos.

Si bien en los ojos de Makoto a veces se avistaban los tentáculos oscuros de la criatura peligrosa que acecha bajo las aguas, Makoto era capaz de sobreponerse a ese miedo.

Haruka se sintió parte de un grupo cuando se encontró en el medio de otro caluroso abrazo, cuando hicieron un brindis con las figuras de animales marinos en pasta australiana y se rieron celebrando el cumpleaños de Nagisa.

—Pecho—dijo de pronto Haruka, señalando con su figura de delfín a Nagisa—. Mariposa—señaló a Rei—. Espalda—apuntó a Makoto—. Yo solo nado estilo libre, deberíamos hacer un relevo.

—¡Sí!—exclamaron Rei y Nagisa, y hasta Makoto sintió su sangre bullir emocionada, al ver que Haru quería ser parte de su vida y de la de sus amigos.

—Podemos hacer un relevo para celebrar el Día del Adulto de Mako-chan—sugirió Nagisa, al mismo tiempo que Makoto comentaba que no tenían trajes de baño.

Para ninguno fue claro cuál de los dos comentarios molestó a Haruka, cuya aura de pronto se volvió negra; hasta que él mismo aclaró cuál mensaje arruinó todos sus planes:

—¿Ni siquiera tienes 20 años?—preguntó, medio frustrado, a Makoto, mirándolo fijamente.

Makoto, de 19 años, negó con la cabeza, ruborizado. Sus ojos buscaban en los de Haru una explicación, pero en realidad le atemorizaba y le emocionaba con la misma intensidad, intuir la razón.

Nagisa se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró con interés la silenciosa conversación que parecía ocurrir entre los dos hombres.

—Eh, Rei-chan—interrumpió Nagisa—. Dijiste que Mako-chan también tenía algo qué contarnos—canturreó con una sonrisilla.

—Ah, sí—murmuró Makoto—. Es… Haru. Él, Haruka, es… es mi _profesor_.

La expresión malhumorada de Haruka, el gesto nervioso de Rei de acomodarse los lentes y el temblor en la voz de Makoto, le hicieron ver a Nagisa que no era una ridícula broma.

Aquel hombre de cuerpo esbelto y con ojos solo para Makoto, era inalcanzable para su amigo.

—Vaya… estamos jodidos. Pero el pastel está muy bueno—A pesar de su buena intención, Haruka no se sintió más animado. Así que Nagisa intentó alegrar el ambiente—. Me encantaría conocer a Rin, así podría ser como Rei y ser amigo de dos súper estrellas olímpicas.

Rei asintió, orgulloso de sus amigos.

—No soy eso. Hace mucho que no nado—intervino Haruka, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, avergonzado de recibir miradas llenas de cariño y respeto.

—Pero para nosotros fuiste nuestra mayor inspiración. Es un sueño hecho realidad poder compartir contigo, Haru-chan. Cuando éramos niños, queríamos ser tan buenos como tú.

Haruka miró su regazo, y después de un breve silencio, murmuró:

—Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí.

Era la primera vez que encontraba en la tierra la misma sensación de ser libre en el agua. Y todo gracias a un trío de muchachos que hacía un tiempo solo eran desconocidos.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora, todos, anímense. Es hora de irnos a un antro—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Nagisa—. Y tranquilo, Haru, Mako-chan crecerá.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Quiero agradecerle a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, me ha hecho muy feliz conocer sus opiniones. Espero me puedan contar qué opinan.

En este capítulo, traté de darle sentido a la primera frase del fic, y el último capítulo, que ya viene en camino, retomará el tema de la receta de macarela. Además, divago un poco sobre cómo sería la vida de Nagisa, Rei y Makoto sin Haru y sin Rin. Pero lo que quiero destacar es que siempre hay una forma de que se conozcan y sean parte de la vida del otro.

Gracias por todo.

Nos leemos


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_ Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar. Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos extra por una receta de macarela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **.**

 **.**

Los besos de Haruka eran fríos en el exterior, calientes en el interior. Eran suaves, fluidos, la respiración casi no se sentía; pero también eran amplios, bruscos y agitados. Algunos rodaban en el suelo, otras chocaban contra las paredes y para otros él debía estar de puntillas. Aterrizaban en labios dispuestos, en pezones, en la frente, en el cabello, en cuello y en los deltoides. Eran azules y podían ser morados. Eran rápidos como un torrente o tranquilos como un lago.

No era que Makoto Tachibana, estudiante de ecología marina, supiera exactamente cómo eran los besos de su profesor Haruka; pero desde que sus labios le rozaron las mejillas y se atrevieron a posarse en los labios delgados de Haruka, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo serían sus besos. A estas alturas, tenía muchas teorías sobre el tipo de besos que daría su profesor y que, por supuesto, él recibiría.

Existía una regla implícita en cualquier carrera universitaria que requiriera giras y salidas del campus que dictaba lo siguiente: Lo que sucede en el monte, se queda en el monte. Tenía sus variantes según sea el campo de acción, y para el caso de atletas profesionales también aplicaba: Lo que sucede en la Villa, se queda en la Villa, haciendo alusión a la vida sexual de los deportistas en la Villa Olímpica.

Así que Makoto y Haruka no hablaron sobre su roce de labios, y no se volvió a repetir; sino que cada uno siguió con su vida, gravitando muy cerca del otro. Si bien había algunas noches que la imaginación, no dejaba dormir a Makoto, en general, tan solo la presencia de Haruka y conversar con él, apaciguaban sus ganas de más. Para Haruka, su ostracismo social era tan fácilmente traspasado por Makoto que desde hacía mucho suponía que estaban en una relación.

Sin embargo que Nagisa pusiera los puntos sobre las íes y dejara expresamente claro y en voz muy alta que se gustaban y que la diferencia de edad era considerada un obstáculo por Haruka, llenó a Makoto de nervios.

Apenas pudo disfrutar de la salida a un refinado bar y cada vez que los hombros de Haruka chocaban contra su cuerpo, daba un leve respingo.

Ciertamente, era ridículo que justo el día que estaba con sus amigos más queridos, se planteara la duda existencial de que Haruka estaba interesado en él, y es que a la hora de la hora era bastante obvio; si Haru no quisiera su amistad o cercanía, hacía mucho que lo habría despachado.

Entonces, fue plenamente consciente del sentido detrás de uno de los comentarios que sus compañeros hicieron cuando estaban planeando los cursos que matricularían para el próximo semestre, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Makoto logró convencer a un compañero de matricular el Curso de Cetáceos con Nanase, y este comentó que lo haría solo para saber si era cierto que el profesor macarela mostraba interés por algo que no era un pez.

—Makoto—La voz de Haruka lo sacó de ensoñación—. Deberíamos irnos. Mañana saldremos temprano a Iwatobi.

Makoto asintió, sus mejillas ruborizándose ante el escrutinio de Haruka. Pegándose a la cabeza de Nagisa le susurró que tenían planes para su último fin de semana de vacaciones y que debían irse. Nagisa se quejó, pero Rei consiguió convencerlo de que también debían irse.

—Haru-chan—lloriqueó Nagisa—. Si te quedas más tiempo, te cocinaré macarela.

—Está bien—accedió el profesor.

—¡Haru!—saltó Makoto, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de su profesor y la sonrisa traviesa de Nagisa, supo que no había nada qué hacer—. Siento que me acaban de cambiar por la promesa de macarela futura.

—Parece que eso ha sucedido—le dio la razón Rei, carraspeó y se dirigió a Nagisa—. Tenemos desde la hora del almuerzo de celebrar tu cumpleaños, es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar.

—¡Pero quiero estar más tiempo con todos ustedes! Y Haru-chan ya aceptó.

—Aceptó porque lo estás manipulando—apuntó Rei.

—Y porque si me quedo, Makoto también se quedará—agregó Haru, no muy perturbado.

Nagisa miró triunfador a Rei.

—¿Serás el único en irte, Rei-chan?

Rei suspiró.

—Hace tan solo unos minutos, Haruka-sempai dijo que ya debían irse, y ahora se quedará…

—Eso fue solo porque Makoto estaba pensando mucho.

—Ah, no entiendo nada—gimió Rei, y dejó que Nagisa se le guindara del brazo.

—Para mostrarles que soy un adulto, aunque tenga 19 años—le cerró un ojo a Haruka—, aceptaré que nos vayamos ya. Entiendo que estamos a vísperas de un nuevo semestre, pero deben prometerme que nos volveremos a reunir. Pronto.

—Tenemos un relevo que nadar, Nagisa—apuntó Haruka.

Algo muy positivo de la compañía de Nagisa era que el muchacho se las ingeniaba para propiciar abrazos. Fuegos artificiales explotaron dentro de Makoto cuando volvió a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Haruka a su lado, y aunque habían más cabezas cerca, se las ingenió para agradecerle con un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

Nagisa soltó una risita cuando se despidieron y el rubor de las mejillas de Haruka aun estaba presente. Y Makoto tenía la mente tan en las nubes que no le importó que las risitas de Nagisa lo acompañaran de regreso a su casa; y una sonrisa imborrable se formó en él cuando leyó el mensaje que Haruka le acababa de enviar: "Rei habla sobre la belleza de los abrazos grupales".

 **.O.o.o.**

Desde que Haru descubrió que el Iwatobi SC había abierto, visitaba Iwatobi cada vez que podía. Y se lamentaba todos los años que pasó en Tokio lejos de su ciudad natal, pues pensaba que no había ninguna razón para regresar. Después de todo, su vida en Iwatobi no había sido tan grata.

Desde la muerte de su abuela, reconocía que su vida se fue en picada. El abandono de sus padres, el accidente en el río, la anemia, la neumonía, sus ausencias al colegio, la falta de un club que le interesara. Si no hubiera sido por Rin, jamás habría encontrado algo que le interesara. Pero después vino el abandono de Rin, la presión por nadar profesionalmente, las expectativas que no comprendía ni alcanzaba.

Australia fue un nuevo respiro para él y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser libre, una vez que abandonó la natación olímpica, no pasó por su cabeza regresar a Iwatobi; ¿qué había en Iwatobi para él?

Sin embargo, ahora ansiaba terminar con sus obligaciones académicas para tomar un tren e ir a su _casa_.

Dado que solía encontrarse con Makoto en las escaleras o en el club sabía que el muchacho visitaba Iwatobi todos los fines de semana. Pero este sábado era la primera vez que viajarían juntos, en el mismo vagón de tren, de Tokio a Iwatobi.

La emoción que albergaba a Haru encontró su reflejo en Makoto que lo esperaba afuera de la librería. Los dos sentían que cargar un boleto con el mismo horario y ruta era un gran paso en su relación, y no necesitaban ninguna excusa, pero lo primero que comentaron era lo amables que eran los gemelos por invitar a Haru a una de sus actividades escolares.

En la estación de trenes, Kou se unió. Haruka le ayudó a cargar las maletas, rehusándose por completo a que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de gozar de la utilidad de los músculos de Makoto, y, en medio de risas, los tres se encontraron rumbo a su ciudad natal.

Kou, además, les informó que Rin llegaría al día siguiente, pero no debían preocuparse pues Sousuke Yamazaki lo recogería en el aeropuerto. Así que su plan de recoger a los gemelos y compartir juntos en el Iwatobi SC se mantuvo.

 **.O.o.O.**

Goro Sasabe los recibió emocionado y antes de que Kou lo arrastrara para organizar una competencia de músculos, les contó que ninguno de sus instructores había logrado enseñarle a nadar a Hayato, el hermano de Kisumi.

Haruka pensó que debería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. La natación estaba tan impregnada a su vida que ni siquiera recordaba un momento en que no supiera cómo hacerlo. Pero pensó que si había alguien que podría ayudarlo era Makoto.

Makoto sabía lo que era temerle al agua y sabía cómo sobreponerse. Así que con una insistente mirada obligó a Makoto a intervenir.

—Quizá no debería meter el rostro en el agua—murmuró.

Haru asintió, complacido de que encontrara una respuesta.

—Backstroke—dijo, y Goro Sasabe comprendió.

Por la confianza de Hayato en los gemelos y por la buena aura de Makoto, el niño aceptó entrar de nuevo a la piscina e intentarlo. Y Haruka pensó que había sido una excelente idea incomodar tanto a Makoto hasta obligarlo a ofrecerse a ayudar, pues un niño aprendería a nadar y él podría ver el cuerpo de Makoto, exageradamente, delineado por la malla del traje de instructores.

Makoto tomó de los hombros al niño y lo ayudó a acostarse en la superficie del agua.

—Si nadas el estilo de espalda, puedes mirar el cielo y sentir que vuelas—dijo.

Al escucharlo, Haruka comprendió que no había barrera que separara el cielo del mar, que nadar era lo mismo que volar y que Makoto era tan libre como él.

Kisumi festejó que su hermano, verdaderamente, disfrutara de nadar, después de practicar con Makoto el estilo de espalda. Y Haruka se dejó abrazar por Kisumi, porque los dos descubrieron que Makoto volvía a sonreír dentro de una piscina gracias a Haru.

 **.O.o.O.**

Kou estaba tan contenta por la visita que Rin les haría el día siguiente que no tenía la disposición para arreglar la abandonada casa de Haruka y prepararla para tener dos huéspedes. Así que el profesor debió acudir a la buena voluntad de Makoto para llenar la alacena y sacudir los futones, pues Kou ya había decidido que la sala de la casa de Haruka también sería el lugar donde se pondría al tanto de la vida de sus amistades en Iwatobi, gracias al reencuentro con su querida excompañera Chigusa.

Mientras las risas de las dos mujeres sonaban desde la sala, Makoto y Haru se enfrascaron en la preparación de la cena.

No era la primera vez que Makoto le ayudaba a preparar la macarela a Haruka, pero como pronto se dio cuenta, esta vez no sería el ayudante, sería el encargado.

—¿Tienes en mente alguna receta de macarela? —le preguntó Haruka.

Makoto había desperdiciado algunas horas de estudio buscando recetas de macarela; como no podía ser de otra forma, no recordaba nada, pero no decepcionaría a su profesor. Le demostraría que sabía cocinar macarela, aunque soltara un gritito cuando trató de encender la plantilla de gas.

La fuerte decisión de Makoto de demostrar que sabía cocinar macarela, los llevó a una disculpa por haber arruinado un kilo de pescado quince minutos después de haber empezado a prepararlo.

—Lamento haber arruinado la macarela.

—No te preocupes.

—Sé que es tu comida fav…

—Makoto.

—Haru, de verdad, quería hacerlo bien.

—No todas las personas tienen que cocinar.

Makoto guardó silencio y observó a Haruka hacerse cargo del sartén para separar el filete comestible del que se había convertido en lo que a juicio de Makoto parecía una pelota de algas podridas, y no pregunten por qué.

El muchacho, una vez más, se lamentó su poca habilidad para la cocina. Y ese pensamiento le hizo recordar cuando apenas estaba conociendo a Haruka.

—Creo que todo habría sido diferente entre nosotros si en la primera clase hubiera llevado una receta de macarela o la hubiera cocinado.

Haruka guardó silencio, imaginó ese escenario.

Makoto le resultó atractivo en cuanto lo vio, pero para los profesores y atletas el mundo estaba lleno de personas guapas, así que no le prestó mucha atenció. Lo que realmente lo atrapó fueron sus ojos, su expresión de hombre bueno, su sonrisa, la forma en que movía su cuerpo, como si no supiera qué hacer con tanto músculo, su expresión seria y confiada cuando se concentraba, la seguridad de sus pasos cuando estaba decidido…

Volviendo al tema de las recetas, si Makoto le hubiera llevado una macarela para comer, lo habría juzgado como uno más del montón, y tras de eso, uno que no le hacía suficiente honor a la macarela. Lo habría despachado de su mente en menos de lo que tarda en quitarse la ropa para lanzarse a una piscina.

A pesar de que en su cocina había macarela desperdiciada, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que agradecía que Makoto no supiera cocinar.

—No serías Makoto si supieras cocinar.

Makoto rio.

—No serías Haru si no supieras qué hacer para arreglar la macarela que eché a perder.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, a un filete le pondría mayonesa, pero con el primer plato que Makoto había hecho, simplemente, no había forma de hacerlo digerible.

Makoto leyó esos pensamientos y se rio.

—¿Más mayonesa?

—No se puede salvar—murmuró, mortalmente serio.

—Odio tirar comida. Yo lo comeré, Haru, después de todo fue mi culpa.

—No lo toques—envolvió el plato en papel aluminio—. Será la cena de Rin mañana.

Makoto soltó una risita, más asustada que divertida. No conocía a Rin, pero tenía la idea de que lo mataría –aunque él fuera la razón de que Makoto no estuviera muerto- si probaba esa macarela.

Sin embargo, había otro asunto del mañana que preocupaba a Makoto. Sus clases iniciarían dentro de poco; pero no así el horario de Haruka, como profesor. La modalidad de los cursos de seminario tenía sus particularidades, y le ofrecía a Haruka la oportunidad de extender su periodo de vacaciones, por lo que él se quedaría con Rin y Kou en Iwatobi.

—Mañana regresaré a Tokio.

—Lo sé—Makoto se mostró dubitativo, Así que Haruka continuó—. Te buscaré en Tokio.

—Vendré a verte antes de irme—murmuró Makoto, levemente avergonzado—. Y, después, nos veremos en Tokio.

Su mirada se clavó en su profesor, cadente, y todo él era capaz de transmitirle lo mucho que quería abrazarlo, besarlo, alargar los breves momentos en que tenían la oportunidad de tocarse, repetir los segundos en que se habían besado…

—Recuerda comprar condones con lubricante de agua—Fue la respuesta de Haruka a esa mirada.

Makoto se estremeció, sacado de su burbuja como si Haruka lo punzara con un alfiler.

—Ah, me siento como un niño cuando dices cosas como esa—gimió. Haruka sonrió, y por el bien de la salud mental del menor, este decidió ignorar las implicaciones de la frase que su profesor acababa de soltar, tan ligero. Cambió de tema—. Kou me dijo que tardas mucho en el baño y nadie quiere que Rin se moleste porque llegaste tarde a recogerlo. Así que vendré para asegurarme que estés listo a la hora, Haru-chan.

—Deja el chan—y Makoto supo que eso era una advertencia: No se te ocurra llamarme así delante de Rin.

Con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, Makoto alistó la mesa. Pronto, cuatro comensales disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, y Chigusa quiso saber la receta.

—Vamos, Makoto, ahora que has visto a Haru cocinar, tienes que saber cuál es su ingrediente secreto.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo sé.

—Dinos.

—El ingrediente secreto de Haru es… cocinar con amor—les aseguró con una gran sonrisa. Así podía explicar la dedicación de Haru al cocinar.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido—apuntó Kou.

—Creí que diría algo más inteligente—le susurró Chigusa a su amiga.

—Makoto, no digas cosas vergonzosas—pidió Haru, con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Pero Haru! Es la verdad.

Y cenas como esa, en el mismo espacio en el que Haruka más notó la ausencia de sus padres cuando era niño, se repetirían. Viejos y nuevos amigos se sentarían a su lado a degustar sus recetas de macarela. Risas y lágrimas chocarían contra las paredes que tanto habían extrañado la presencia de personas que buscaran su abrigo. Planes sobre el futuro y revelaciones del pasado llenarían de murmullos la vieja y solitaria casa de los Nanase.

La incansable dedicación de Kou, la apabullante energía de Rin, la espontaneidad de Nagisa, la elocuencia de Rei, el encanto de Kisumi, la alegría de los gemelos, serían parte de la vida de Haruka, de ahora en adelante.

Y todo se lo debía al muchacho que lo vio como un ejemplo a seguir, que lo admiró y se preocupó por él, de una forma sincera; que creyó en él y lo apoyó en todas sus competencias; que le regaló sin tacañería sonrisas e historias; que encontró interesantes todas sus palabras y lo exhortó a que continuara siendo como es él, sin descuidar su salud.

Ese mismo muchacho que a pesar de su juventud, logró sobreponerse a su miedo al mar, que a pesar de casi haber perdido la vida, enfrentó al mar; que aprendió la importancia de nadar con sus amigos.

La vida de Haruka Nanase se pintó de verde cuando Makoto Tachibana se convirtió en su enlace con los demás. Makoto estaba tanto en el mar, donde Haru se sentía a gusto; tanto en la tierra, donde Haru debía estar; tanto en el cuelo, donde Haru quería estar.

En el patio, con las estrellas por testigos, una enorme sandía los esperaba. Haru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto y dejó que le sostuviera la mano.

Con tal quietud y satisfacción, Makoto analizó todo lo que había sido su vida.

Recordaba que ver a su vecino nadar fue una experiencia impresionante, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Siendo solo un niño, quiso ser como Haruka, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía. Sentía que había algo en el agua, algo que debía aceptar para ser mejor, pero ¿cómo aceptar el agua, cuando esta extendía brazos como tentáculos y te ahogaba; ¿Cómo sentirse a gusto en el mar cuando el agua había demostrado que podía ser peligrosa al tratar de ahogar a sus hermanos, al tratar de ahogarlo a él mismo?

Ahora, Makoto podía decir con toda seguridad que lo que había en el agua podía hacer feliz a Haruka y también a él.

 **.O.o.O.**

La señora Tachibana detuvo a Makoto cuando estaba por visitar a su vecino en la mañana.

—¿Sabías que en estos doce años que Haruka lleva de no vivir en Iwatobi, nunca cerró con llave su casa? Ni siquiera lo hacía cuando vivía aquí. ¿No crees que debe sentirse muy confiado de nuestra honradez?

Makoto comprendió el doble sentido del comentario.

Se puso los zapatos, y lo confesó todo.

—Haruka es mi profesor, mamá.

La señora Tachibana sospechaba que había algún tipo de relación entre Haruka y Makoto, que se conocían desde mucho más antes de lo que ella creía y que su hijo era la razón por la que Haru visitaba Iwatobi. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que la diferencia de edad estuviera remarcada por un tema jerárquido, de autoridad o prohibido.

—Oh—fue lo que consiguió decir—. ¿Este semestre?

Makoto ladeó la cabeza.

—Técnicamente, no. Pero es uno de los profesores encargados del Programa de Protección del Hábitat de cetáceos que llevaré.

—Oh, cielo—repitió la mujer—. No me digas que te irás a uno de esos países donde los hombres sí pueden casarse.

Makoto alzó la cabeza como un resorte y pestañeó varias veces. ¿Por qué la revelación de que Haruka era su profesor, de pronto, terminaba en planes de matrimonio homosexual?

—Mamá—gimió avergonzado.

—En todo caso, Haruka a esta hora de la mañana, debe estar en la bañera. Recuerdo cuando debía ir a buscarlo para que fuera al colegio, siempre lo encontraba en la bañera; ¿y sabes qué es lo más curioso? ¡Se bañaba con su traje de natación!

Makoto sonrió. Gracias a un curso en la universidad, que nadie se imaginaría que él llevaría, por la mala fama que tenía, conoció a Haruka; pero sentía que lo conocía desde antes. Era su vecino, lo vio nadar en cada una de sus competencias internacionales, y su madre cuidó de él, después de todo, fue la señora Tachibana quien firmó las autorizaciones de Haruka para que fuera a competir a torneos estudiantiles y quién lo representaba en las reuniones escolares.

Makoto agradeció a su madre y con las mejillas rojas, debió subir hasta la casa de su vecino, entrar por la puerta de atrás, encontrar a Chigusa y Kou compartiendo un futón en media sala, roncando ruidosamente, y ubicar a Haru metido en la bañera.

—Haru, llegarás tarde a la estación de trenes—dijo, y naturalmente, extendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera.

Haruka tomó la mano y se dejó levantar.

—Makoto, si te hubiera conocido antes, esto no estaría bien.

Por "esto" Haruka se refería a su desnudez. Pero lejos de que Makoto estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame, fue capaz de aceptar que Haruka tenía razón y que debía dejar de lamentarse todos los años que pasó sin conocerlo.

Sonrió y mientras Haru se vestía, lo persiguió para tratar de secarle el cabello y cuando Haru decidió que prepararía desayuno, lo siguió recordándole que debían irse a la estación.

.O.o.O.

En la estación de trenes, revisaron el horario de trenes. Rin arribaría casi a la misma hora en que Makoto debía marcharse. Y Makoto no sabía qué lo ponía más nervioso: su despedida con Haru o tener la oportunidad de conocer, o tal vez tan solo avistar, a Rin Matsouka.

No tranquilizaba a Makoto que Haru pareciera estar tan turbado como él, así que resultó natural que los dos se dieran apoyo, juntando sus manos. Y así los encontró Rin.

Rin era tal como Makoto lo había imaginado. Apuesto, atlético, con un aura vibrante, a pesar de llevar una sudadera y tener una postura perezosa.

Desde que Rin se despidió de su amigo Sousuke, tenía en la mente una sola idea. Su hermana le había dicho que para ese día tenían planeado ir a un festival escolar. Él no tenía ningún interés de visitar la escuela de Iwatobi y tenía planeado exigirle a Haruka una explicación; sin embargo, al verlo tan fresco como siempre a la par de un muchacho de apariencia atlética, todo lo que no fuera competir contra Haru se borró de su mente, así que le dijo:

—Hey—los saludó, y los dos se enderezaron—. Gou me contó que tienes un equipo de relevos. Así que más les vale prepararse bien, porque conseguiré el mejor equipo y los derrotaré. Sou ha vuelto a nadar y el hermano de Mikoshiba está en muy buena forma. Solo necesito encontrar un integrante más, y les patearé el trasero.

—Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y yo no nos dejaremos vencer—aseguró Haru, con una ferocidad que hizo a Makoto sentirse orgulloso, y un poco asustado, tenía mucho tiempo de no nadar backstroke, pero no decepcionaría a sus amigos.

—Eh, todos tienen nombre de chica—apuntó Rin, y su gesto pretencioso se borró para convertirse en una expresión soñadora.

—Tú también—medio gruñó Haru.

—Debo irme—dijo Makoto, miró a Haru, quien asintió—. Rin, muchas gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión.

El pelirrojo se alzó de hombros. Desde hacía tiempo, Kou le había dicho que Haru se mostraba muy interesado por uno de sus estudiantes; así que en parte no le sorprendía encontrarlo acompañado por un hombre que parecía al menos diez años más joven que ellos, pero lo que sí le sorprendía es reconocerlo como el amigo de Rei que había sacado del mar hacía tres años.

Realmente, jamás habría imaginado que alguien que sintió tanto pavor por el mar, podría ser aceptado por Haru.

—No era la primera vez que sacaba a alguien del agua—murmuró Rin restándole importancia.

—También le agradezco por eso—dijo Makoto, pues intuía que el accidente que Haru había sufrido al caer del puente que estaba por su casa, no había tenido un fatal desenlace gracias a Rin.

—Makoto—lo apremió Haru, pues se acaba de anunciar la salida del tren rumbo a Tokio.

Entonces, el muchacho sacó unos papeles de su bolso y se los tendió a Rin.

—Dile que te prepare esto—le susurró, después se giró hacia Haru le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios y corrió rumbo al vagón de tren que lo llevaría a Tokio, a un nuevo semestre.

—¿Qué te dio?—preguntaron Rin y Haru al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ese muchacho te acaba de dar un beso, Haru?—insistió Rin.

—¿Son recetas de macarela?—dijo Haru después de ignorar la pregunta y arrebatarle las hojas.

—¿Por qué me dio papeles con una receta de macarela y a te dio un beso?

—Makoto es así.

—Haru, te dio un beso—recalcó lo obvio.

—No fue suficiente—murmuró distraído, frunció el ceño y releyó la receta—. No conocía esta receta de macarela.

Entonces, Haruka pensó que si Makoto le hubiera entregado esa receta el día que decidió dejar su curso, las cosas no habrían sido tan diferentes. Esa receta lo habría interesado tanto como que no le llevara nada, y probablemente, en esas circunstancias, se habrían conocido y compartido tal como se conocían y compartían ahora.

No importaba cómo se conocieran, o cuántos años debían pasar para que sus caminos se cruzaran; una vez que se encontraran, se darían cuenta de que estaban destinados, hechos para caminar uno al lado del otro y no había distancia o miedo que los pudiera separar.

.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Siempre que termino una historia, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Además, es la primera historia de Free que termino. Estoy muy agradecida con las personas que me acompañaron, en especial con las que dejaron review. Les confieso que el fandom de Free! me parece muy difícil de complacer, de interesar, de atraer, pero de verdad espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado.

Por supuesto, la vida MakoHaru sigue. Sé que le historia pudo ser mejor, pero al menos es una historia que alimenta el hermoso fandom MakoHaru, que necesita tantos fics :)

Supongo que esta información pudo haber sido más útil antes, pero les confieso que ni siquiera estoy segura de si los años calzan; pero es una buena manera de ordenarse. En fin, esto es parte de mi proceso de escritura.

Edades: Ran-Ren: 8 años. / Makoto: 19 años. / Haruka, Rin, Sousuke, Kisumi: 30 años. / Gou: 29 años. / Rei, Nagisa: 18 años.

Juegos Olímpicos: Atenas 2004 y Pekín 2008: Haru y Rin participan. Londres 2012 y Rio 2016: Solo Rin participa.

Espero me puedan dar su opinión.

Nos leemos


End file.
